When Good Things Fall
by TheFlawlessDragon
Summary: When Hinata has her life the way she wants it, the Akatsuki comes in and takes it away from her. Could she possibly fall for her main captor or his partner and betray everyone? Main couple SasoHina, may show a bit of DeiHina.rated M for Hidan...
1. That Afternoon

This is going to be SasoxHina, May show a bit of DeixHina. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Things finally started to turn around, my father began respecting me, Neji and I put the past behind us for good, and more importantly.. Naruto noticed me more; we were actually going to have a date that night… it was for my birthday; I thought it would never happen… I never did jump into things at the wrong time, I wasn't known for that. I did however always made bold moves which I felt pride in myself; only so I could be like him… the one I had admired for years. Yet this time, I had not planned, nor saw it coming. It all started when I was about to go out with my friends, only later to go on that date I had always wanted so badly.

_I walked past my father, catching a smile from him; causing me to smile right back at him. Of all those days of wishing, needing… I've finally gotten it… my father shows that he is proud of me, and loves me once again. I'm getting stronger. I owed it all to Naruto for inspiring me._

_I started towards the door again only to be stopped by my father's voice. "Be home safe, I want to spar with you a bit in the morning, so try not to stay out too late." He had the same smile on his face as before, my smile once again mirrored his. "Don't worry, I'll be home soon."_**If only I knew how wrong I was…**_ I gave him an assured look as I turned to the door again. I'm sure my voice even said that I was sure, I'm proud of myself for not stuttering like I used to._

_I continued walking out of the room and into the afternoon sunlight. I squinted, feeling the sun instantly heating up my face; I shielded my eyes as I run through the path in the woods to meet up with my friends. I wondered ahead of time what my life would end up like, since everything seems to be running smoothly. I grinned at the thought of my life being near perfection, well the way I always wanted it at least…_

_My thoughts were interrupted as I felt my foot slip as I tumbled down into a very strange crater; rocks seemed to be thrown in all directions, along with a lot of loose dirt which was blowing in my hair after I hit the ground. It wasn't very big though. Like 4 and half feet deep. It seemed as if someone had blown up small sections of the land, I stood up and started crawling out. As I looked over the ledge while crawling out, I seen more craters, some smaller, some larger than the one I had fallen in. I walked around and began to investigate the area and find any signs of Shino, Kiba and Akamaru._

_Craters weren't the only things that seemed to be signs of the destroyed lands, there were broken trees that had been burnt and ashy. Some had a few flames lit along the soft bark and close leaves, along with bushes that seemed to of been bare from the leaves being crumpled and ablaze._

_I gazed around the land in confusion. It seemed as if there had been an attack on the village, but the ANBU had countered it… Kiba and Shino. Where are they? They must have seen this before I arrived, and went to confront Lady Hokage._

_I turned on my heel only to be greeted with a kunai flying in front of where I was going to step. I flinched and gasped as I stepped backwards instead. My heart skipped a beat as I noticed it had a bomb attached to it. I turned as fast as I could to run, run and not look back._

_I kept running even though the bomb had gone off about five minutes ago, I refused to stop, but I knew I'd have to sooner or later before I passed out. I had been going the opposite direction of the Hyuuga compound; I had to in order to get away from the attacker. I was afraid, even though I couldn't sense their chakra; they must be masking it, how would I know how close they are from me? I could die any second now, my last breath. I shuddered._

_After about another 10 minutes I decided to duck under a large tree's spread out roots. I was terrified and slightly dehydrated. I tried to mask my chakra the best I could in order to not give myself away. After about 2 minutes, I heard thuds on the tree branches above me. I heard nothing else. I couldn't use byakugan, it'd blow my cover. I stopped breathing as I watched in front of the opening._

_Suddenly 2 pairs of legs appeared, I clamped my hands over my mouth trying to prevent any sound, and then I noticed that the clothes seemed very familiar. I rushed out gasping for air and grasped on to Kiba, he wrapped his arms around me stroking the back of my head. Shino was standing behind Kiba about 10 feet away. My eyes start welling with tears of relief. I muttered in Kiba's ear. "I thought the worst was h-happening, I-I... I was being chased. I was s-soo scared. I-I'm s-so happy t-to see y-you Kiba!" I heard him give a small laugh, muffled. He was acting strange._

_I tried to look up at him but he kept my face pinned to his shoulder. I inhaled and noticed something a bit off. This didn't smell like Kiba, and where was Akamaru? I felt horror rise within me, this one someone else holding me, not my teammate. I glanced over at… 'Shino' he held his normally unreadable facial expression. More tears welled in my eyes as I tried to shove myself out of the fake Kiba's arms. Surprisingly he let me go; I took a few steps back and glanced over at Shino again. I was scared now more than ever._

_This possibly fake Shino started taking a few slow steps towards me. I took more steps back bumping into the tree I was under. Tears began streaming down my face as they both seemed to close in on me. The Kiba imposter seemed to step towards me the most, he held his hand out to me. He began to speak. "Come on now girly, we're not going to hurt you, hmm. Well, not that bad at least, un." I gasped, that was defiantly not Kiba. I turned to jump up the tree focusing all my chakra in my feet. I screamed as I felt sharp needles pierced the skin of my legs and back. Hot tears leaked out of my eyes as I tried to focus more on my chakra control._

_I felt my legs getting numb and couldn't keep moving, they were keeping up with me so easily, there's no way I could escape. It was obvious to me that I had been drugged by poisons. I perched on a branch and leaned against the solid trunk of the tree. I slid down slowly and lightly touched the needles pierced within my leg and side. I couldn't feel any pain there; my leg had been completely numbed. Tears still slipped from my eyes._

_I felt the branch shake, I the shoes of Kiba in my view. I refused to look up, out of fear and tiredness. His hand came into my view, I clinched my eyes tight. Then he clinched my jaw bringing my face up to his. I took a risk and slowly opened my eyes to meet icy blue eyes. The look in them reminded me of Naruto. I smiled by accident thinking of the one I cared for deeply._

_I felt his thumb trace over my jawline. "Awww, that's more like it, hmm? A pretty girl like you needs to smile." I felt horror after I was knocked out of my images of Naruto. Is he flirting with me? I also dreaded the fact that more than likely my face was turning a shade of red as it always did._

"_Stop trying to get laid, Deidara." I turned slightly to notice a redhead with dull brown eyes out on another branch away from me and… Deidara. I gulped as I averted my eyes from the both of them. Wait a minute.. I looked back up to see what they were wearing. Black cloaks… with… read clouds outlined with white… Akatsuki… I'm dead for sure._

_I shoved the blonde away as I tried to scatter to my feet again. I felt hands grip tightly to my upper arms and pin me to the tree trunk. I cried out. The poison was spreading further throughout my body. My vision blurred a lot more._

"_Hey, that's not nice, hmm." I heard the blonde say, I could make it out even though it seemed muffled to me. I gripped on to both of his arms and started to sway a little. "Ah…" was all I could manage._

"_Hey, Sasori it seems you're poisons are starting to really take effect, un." Even more muffled… Sasori and Deidara? I hope I remember that when I…I... Wake up… I gave out falling into the blonde's arms. Everything went even more blurry; I closed my eyes waiting for complete darkness to take me in. I could still hear them talking. But it was all muffled. I couldn't make it out this time. I faded away as I felt myself being lifted into, most likely, the blonde's arms._

_

* * *

_

Please review and tell me what you think of it (:

~TFD


	2. Awakened into a Nightmare

I barely remembered what happened that afternoon. But here I was now, 3 days later. I have no idea where I am now, but I was bound by thick wires on a mat. I had just been awakened by lots of profanity being screamed in the hallway along with small explosions. My head rang from all of the noise giving me a horrible headache, I also still felt a little dizzy and numb from all of those liquids. As I start to look around and try to gain my vision again, I realize I don't have the energy to use my Byakugan, so that was useless at the time being.

After about what seemed like 3 minutes my vision started to focus again, I looked over to my right noticing something glimmer. It felt terrified after I seen it was needles and pins, the ones that had been pulled from my body. Some were clean and not coated with dried blood, others looked as if they had clear liquids on them, and the others had a purple color. I felt very nervous at the sight of the ones coated in what looked to be the same poison from before.

All of a sudden I began to hear light clicking noises. I looked over to the left to find the source of the sound. I then caught a glimpse of dull red hair, he seemed to be playing with the limbs of a puppet, and he must have been testing it or something. I held my breath as I tried to quietly find a weak point to the wire or some lose loops.

"Agh!" I gasped out as the wire clamped against me a whole lot tighter. My voice echoed through the room and I held my breath again as my heart thumped as fast as a hummingbird's wings. I tried to see where the wire was tied by feeling and shifting around; I didn't find it at all. I noticed a wire straying outward to the left of me. My eyes traced where it looped and swerved to. I felt shocked to notice it led right to the redhead. Was this one of the Akatsuki that kidnapped me? Sasori was it?

I heard him exhale lightly. "I wouldn't try anything stupid if I were you… I wouldn't want to prick you like I had to do a few days ago." I felt fear rushing throughout me as he stood up slowly. I clenched my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to watch and panic more than I already was. I heard his footsteps slowly get closer to me along with the faint dragging of the thick wire following his movements, was it attached to him? I heard him move around me.

I heard light clinking as he must have picked up the needles. I was extremely worried now. Was he going to poison me again? I struggled a little then stopped as I heard him walk away, I opened my eyes again. He was putting the needles in some container, probably washing them. However, I still felt nervous, this was his territory and I was more than likely very far away from mine.

"Why don't you tell me your name?" he muttered, he was quiet but I could still hear him. All I did was let out a few whimpers. How I felt so weak, I disgusted myself. "I have no patience, I hope you don't remain like this, or I might kill you out of annoyance…" He said that last part of the sentence in such a venomous tone, it made me flinch. I took a deep breath. "H-Hinata…" I didn't feel comfortable giving him my last name at the moment, hopefully he wouldn't ask. "Sasori." He mumbled. I gave a small nod out of habit even though he wasn't even looking.

"M-m-mind if I..I… ask why I'm h-here?..." I managed to choke out. There was silence, besides the faint clanking of needles and other utensils hitting against each other. He seemed to be placing things on a tray. I felt nervous again. He grabbed on to the tray and turned to me, he had no emotion in his pale brown eyes. I took the time to study his face, he had hair that reminded me of Gaara's, except this one's hair is a duller color, he had beautiful eyes, she had never seen someone's eyes the way he had them, although his eyes held a lot of dullness, which made him look a little bored or lazy. I also noticed that his lips were starting to curve into a slight smirk. It looked creepy but slightly cute at the same time. It did however, send chills down my spine.

"I've heard about you. I also thought you'd be perfect for the job of being my assistant." He said, with the smirk still playing on his lips. This made me blush slightly at his compliments. Then I came back to reality on what was really going on here. "Wh..what if I d-don't…" I said incompletely, I was too afraid to complete the sentence in fear of his answer. "Don't?..." he muttered, I could tell it was more than a question, it seemed as if it was a bit of a demand to tell. "What.. if I refuse to b-be…. Your assistant.." I finally forced out.

"Well then… I'll have you turned into another one of them…" He mumbled and gestured to the work bench he was at earlier. Horror rose inside of me as I seen the puppet lay broken on the table. "Or, make you my slave and turn you into something like me…" he seem to of said that in a darker tone. I stared at him as if confused. He shook his head and went over to the work bench again playing the tray next to the broken puppet as he continued moving the limbs and screwing in nails and other parts.

I took my time to ask him the next question… well more like a request. I cleared my throat a little as I started to speak. "C-…could you please unbind me?" I muttered quietly but I knew he heard me."Hm… I'll think about it.." I felt nervous as the bindings seemed to move a bit. I noticed something reflect light from the corner of my eye, I glanced over and seen it was attached to the wire, it was a sharp point. My heart nearly skipped a beat as I gasped in fear.

It leaned in closer to me and started tracing my jaw line ever so gently. This action sent chill bumps throughout my body, I breathed heavily as the cold metal dragged along the skin of my face, and then neck. I began to hear a faint noise. It sounded like mischievous chuckling. I felt a little anger in my position as I felt a small rush of adrineline. "Are y-you la-laughing at m-me?.." I screeched out. The laughing noise seemed to of stopped. I was proud of myself yet again, although it scared the hell out of me that I might have just pissed him off.

It certainly did make him stop though. Good, he seemed to be toying with me; he must like making people struggle. The thought irritated me, he is so sick. I noticed the binds start to fall looser as he gave me slack to get out. I trembled a little trying to pull myself up. I already know I have low energy from lack of food and drink. I regret even thinking about it, because this made it worse. I groaned in pain and lay back on the mat trying to find some sort of comfort.

He interrupted my shifting with his voice. "Deidara should be back with something for you to eat. Don't struggle too much." He's so blunt. I just nodded and lied still.

After what felt like an agonizing 4 minutes of just me thinking and the pain in my stomach increasing, I finally heard footsteps coming from down the hall. I felt afraid but then again I hoped it was Deidara, even though he helped take me. The footsteps stopped and then I heard a light '_click'_ come from him turning the knob and opening the door. I still remained still even with my fear and stomach twisting in hunger pangs. I seen a flash of blonde hair when he walked into the room, I was thankful at this moment even though I was terrified and angry. I'd deal with those emotions later though.

He walked towards me with a friendly grin on his face, he may seem friendly but I'll never forget that afternoon. He was holding a plate of rice balls and sushi. My stomach ached with pain when he placed the plate next to me on the matt, he handed me a glass of water so it wouldn't spill all over the matt at any sudden movements I made.

Deidara walked over to sasori as I began to eat slowly, I didn't want to make my stomach feel worse by scarfing it all down. I turned my back to them while I ate and drank silently, mainly to listen in on their conversations.

"Is Leader okay with her staying here, hmm?" I heard Deidara mutter. "I spoke to him 4 months before this; he was fine with it so stop questioning me." Sasori replied. "So, what'll happen when her little friends notice she's gone, un?" Deidara mumbled. I heard Sasori let out a sigh of aggravation. He was being honest when he said he had no patience.

"They're going to be more devastated over the loss of her comrade to be worried about her," ….wait… what? I listened carefully now, I even stopped eating, "and when they do find out she is missing, they may think she is dead, or far to hurt to stay there any longer." I imagined a smirk on his twisted lips… I couldn't believe them; they killed one of my friends…? I felt depression flood through me. This can't be happening…

"Clever, did you plan all of this, hmm?" I kept listening even though I felt myself falling apart inside, it made my anger boil that they were talking about this like they were proud, and most likely they were. How sick… "Pretty much, they were all 3 pretty weak compared to us, I was actually surprised that the mutt and the freaky one got awa-" I slammed my fist into the wall next to me interrupting their constant chattering and slight gloating. I felt nothing but anger now, and this time someone was going to get hurt, I wasn't running away this time, I don't even know how to get out.

They both turned their attention to me as I stood up with my vision turned to the ground. Something tells me that they sensed that I was extremely pissed off. I found the energy and chakra within me at the moment, so I took the opportunity to activate my byakugan. I glared at them with anger.

"Hinata, back down now, I don't want to have to hurt you anymore than you are now." Sasori said to me sternly, I know he can hurt me if he wants to. But right now my life seems like it's going to turn to shit pretty soon. They killed Kiba… I felt more anger flow through me as I took my stance waiting for one of them to make a move. They surely wouldn't get away with it.

"Hey, let's not be hasty, un. I don't want to have to hurt you, hmm…" Deidara I watched him as he pulled out a pale substance and started molding it within his hands. I watched cautiously, what was he doing? Sasori seemed to be glaring back and forth between us. Then he placed a hand on Deidara's shoulder." No, not here, I have too much stuff in here that I don't want to risk getting destroyed... Get out; I'll take care of this." He said sternly to his blonde partner, I started to feel worried that I'd be alone in here with this sick murderer.


	3. Hidan and Kakuzu

Deidara nodded to show he understood and began walking toward the door; he stopped to flash me a concerned look. I felt my glare soften, and then I turned my attention to the redhead. "This isn't necessary, a complete waste of breath and time." His words pissed me off more. My glare hardened again as I pushed off from my heel and rushed towards him. I won't back down without a fight. I felt a few tears burn in my eyes as I thought of all the times that I spent with my team, and he took one away from me.

He just stood there with the same bored look on his face. I'd make sure to change that later on. He'll regret what he did sooner or later. I felt so much anger flowing through me, I didn't even feel the sharp pain of more pins being released into my skin, I only knew of them because I seen them fly at me, my whole body felt numb and I couldn't feel a thing, I kept started landing hits on him ignoring all of the piercings going through me. He had a slightly wide looking in his eyes as I hit him back to back.

Perfect, about time he had a little change. I didn't stop in fear of what would happen if I let him get a chance to attack me. He could easily kill me if he was able to kill Kiba, I shuddered at the thought once again. I felt more tears burn my eyes.

His eyes widened as I aimed for the center of his chest. Then there was smoke everywhere inhaled the fumes and felt dizzy again. I dropped to the ground and started coughing. I heard another conversation flare up. "You should have let me handle her, hmm." It all seemed to sound like echoes in my own head. I still listened, and I felt the pains of the needles piercing my skin now that I seemed to feel more calmed.

"She surprised me. I didn't expect her to be so fast like that, she almost hit my heart. I could have died." His heart? In the middle of his chest? I felt the darkness overtaking me once again.

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of something warm being placed over my stomach. I jolted upward only to be pinned back down by a strong hand. "Calm down you fucking bitch." I took offense to that choice of words. I opened my eyes to see a man with silver hair and violet eyes. He glared at me in annoyance. "Play nice Hidan, I'm not being paid to have her insulted by the likes of you."

I looked over at the other man, he had dark skin with strange looking eyes, they were dark instead of white, and he had green glowing orbs. I felt extremely nervous for being in a whole hideout of men. I felt another rag being placed on my upper thigh. I winced as it burned the pricks and cuts I got from the fight I had gotten in with Sasori. "Whatever you greedy ass bastard." He spat out as he turned his attention to me again, he twirled a lock of my long hair in between his fingers with an aggravated and bored expression on his face.

I surely didn't want to stop him, he seemed brutal enough. The man named Hidan turned to the one that was nursing my wounds. "So how much is red paying you to heal up this bitch? I heard she whipped his ass!" he started laughing obnoxiously, was it that funny that I attacked him? Or was it just unbelievable? "Don't try to encourage her to do it again; Sasori was royally pissed about that." He muttered to his loudmouthed-partner.

I smirked, perfect; I pissed him off. The other man started rubbing a medicine over some of my wounds. I trembled a little at his touch, I surely was not comfortable around anyone here, except for Deidara. He was the only one who has not insulted or injured me yet, well besides the man aiding me. He's only doing it for money though, oh well.

I heard a knock at the door. "Kakuzu, you finished yet, hmm?" It was Deidara. Kakuzu must be the one healing me. I felt nervous at the thought of Deidara taking me back to that redhead. The thought of what he would do to me scared the life out of me. I felt fresh tears burn in my eyes again. "Tell him no…" I whispered out.

"Hey, bitch. Don't start crying, that don't work on us here. You're wasting you're fucking breath too." I felt more upset at him calling me a bitch. I glared up at him and wiped my tears away. "Don't call me _that."_ I spat out the last word. He gave me a sharp glare. "Hidan. Out. Now." Kakuzu commanded. Hidan stood up grumbling a whole bunch of profanities. "Fuck the both of you." He spat out before opening the door.

"Get the fuck out of the way blonde bitch!" He obviously ran into Deidara. I heard a few crashes and yelling, along with a few explosions. Déjà vu. Just like the night when I finally awoke into this hellhole. I let out a light sigh. "Don't take offense, he calls everyone that." I heard Kakuzu grumble. "Hn…" was all I mumbled.

After about 5 more minutes I heard footsteps enter the room. I glanced up, it was Deidara, his cheek seemed to have been bruised by getting into a fight with Hidan. "Hinata, why did you have to fight Sasori, hmm? Now I'm worried of what might happen to you, un." He said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I have my reasons…" was all I said. He came over next to me, "he deserved it for killing Kiba…" He just stood next to me and looked down at me; I didn't look him in the eyes in fear of them reminding me of Naruto again. Naruto… do you miss me? I thought, I wonder if anyone noticed her absence. Another tear leaked out of my eye. "Don't make me go back to him. Please…" I muttered pathetically. I surely have changed from 5 years of work to be strong and proud, and changed right back within like 5 days… this is a nightmare.

Deidara let out a short sigh. "It's not my choice, un. You technically belong to Saso-" I slammed my hand down on the table creating a loud thud, also catching Kakuzu's attention. "No! I do not belong to that sadistic freak!" I shouted out to him. "Hiashi Hyuuga is who I belong to! No one else!" I screamed out.

"Lower your voice down, yeah. I don't want Sasori hearing you, it'll make things worse, un." He whispered to me. "I don't care." I snarled at him. "Yes, stop shouting. You're just going to stress yourself and piss off other members." Kakuzu stated. I took a deep breath. Pissing off other people is surely what I don't need right now…

I felt an uneasy presence. Then I looked over to the door, of course it would be the one person I don't want to be around. "Stop shouting so much, you're disturbing my thoughts." Sasori said sternly, he had a sickening glare. "Good." I huffed out. His glare seemed to deepen. This scared me and made me feel achieved again. I laughed at the thought of making this a game, "Piss off Sasori." Oh shit, had I said that out loud? Do I dare look at any of their faces? Yeah I do.

I turned slowly to face, first Kakuzu. He had his eyes cocked at me. Then Deidara, he seemed to be staring off at Sasori biting his lip a little. I turned to Sasori who seemed to of gotten closer than he was before, he seemed pretty pissed off. It felt as if his glare bored into my skin.

I felt my arm tremble slightly. "Um… Th-that wasn't meant to be h-heard." I muttered, that made me feel stupid. I felt my face heat up a little. Oh well, I couldn't have possibly made this moment any worse. Well I could but let's not try that right now. I heard Sasori let out an irritated sigh. Maybe he'd let that slide.

I felt Deidara's grip on my arm soften, I don't even remember him touching me; had I been caught in the moment for that long? I felt Deidara lean in closer to me. "Let's not start another rebellion again, yeah?" he whispered to me. "I don't know how much more he can take before he loses his patience, un." He added.

I just let out a sigh and nodded slightly. "She should be fine, just make sure she doesn't stress too much." Kakuzu muttered to Sasori. I felt myself twitch; I definitely don't want to be in a room alone with him again. I seem to of looked up and gave Deidara a begging look, because he cut into their conversation. "I'm going to show Hina around, I think she needs a little exercise from being down almost a week."

Sasori looked past Deidara and to me with a suspicious look. I just gave him a soft look; maybe it would make things better. "Her body probably does need it." Kakuzu agreed. Things seemed to be going my way. I smiled to myself; Deidara is my only friend so far. Kakuzu could be, but something tells me he could be a real bastard if he wanted to; this is all out of pay though. Something tells me that if I stay on his good side he won't be completely horrible to me.

I slung my legs over the side and tried to stand up without hurting myself, Deidara seemed to of been holding me steady. It made me feel weak but I was still thankful that a few people were on my side so far. He helped me to the door even though I didn't really need it; I'll take all the help I can get, because it's obvious I have turned this into a warzone between me and the redhead.

* * *

~TFD


	4. Leader

I still felt his eyes boring into me even when Deidara closed the door. He walked me through the hallways and told me what room was what and who they belonged to, also told me who to avoid. A few of his words seemed to fade as I thought about what was happening. I needed to get out. Someway. Somehow.

An idea struck my mind and I took Deidara's hands in mine. "Please," I whispered to him, "I can't stay here, I have friends and family." I felt a cringe of guilt, I was using him. He stared at me with confusion and a hint of hopelessness. What he said after my pleading made my heart hurt and feel guilt even more. "We all did." He muttered out in sadness. My heart twisted with hurt, "I'm sorry." I muttered.

He hung his head a little, I felt something wet and warm drag along my hands. I panicked and snatched my hands away. I glanced up at Deidara, he had a look of embarrassment, while I had a look of confusion. Well at least it wasn't still sadness. What was that? I wiped my hands along my pants. "Sorry, un." He muttered.

I reached out and turned his palms upwards. He had mouths on his hands, it shocked me when he pulled his hands away from mine; it also made me feel guilty again. He had been nice to me and protected me from my sadistic captor. "Let's just go." He said sternly. I stepped after him, "I-I didn't m-mean to react that way." I stuttered again.

He flashed me a smile. "It's alright, yeah." He assured me. I gripped on to his cloak sleeve following him. "Thank you." I mumbled. "For?" He turned to look at me with an eyebrow raised. "Keeping me away from him for a while." He let out a light laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked while stopping in my tracks. "Awww come on, un. Don't be that way, yeah." I gave out a small laugh and kept following him.

He slung his arm around my neck and let it hang off my shoulder. My cheeks turned a light shade of pink. I looked up; he must have noticed my blush because he was smirking. This made my face turn a darker shade. I let out a sigh of defeat and he let out laughter. "Don't worry about it, yeah. You don't need to be shy around me, un." He said with another friendly grin on his face.

I just let out another sigh. If only he knew I was always shy. I can't help but feel at least a little nervous around him, he reminded me so much of Naruto. I felt myself slip into sadness once again. All of a sudden I felt something wet touch my cheek. I, of course, panicked and slammed into Deidara earning an 'umph' of surprise followed by more laughter, looked over to see it was the hand on his mouth that was the culprit. I gave him a sharp glare, "Hey hey, calm down I was just messing with you, yeah." He said, still trying to calm himself from his fits of laughter. 'Hmph!" I grunted and started walking away from him in a fast walk. "Heeeeey, un!" He shouted after me, I ignored him and kept walking.

After a few quick steps Deidara was at my side again holding a bit of small talk with me, mainly about what I liked and what I usually did in spare time, etc. "Hey, how about coming to meet the rest of us, un? Most of them should be in the living room or kitchen around this time, yeah." Did I really want to mess with the rest of the Akatsuki? I guess it couldn't hurt. "Come on, un. You don't have to talk to them, yeah." I gave a nod happy that I don't have to hold a conversation with any of them unless I wanted to of course.

Deidara wrapped an arm around mine and walked me through a few other hallways until we walked into a fairly large room. I looked at each of the faces. I noticed the one from earlier, Hidan, sitting down drinking alcohol. I seen Kakuzu as well, he acknowledged me by nodding at me slightly, I gave him a short bow. There was another extremely tall with blue skin and navy hair that stuck straight up, I smiled a little remembering Kakashi-sensei's gravity defying hair. One I noticed real easily, Itachi. He resembled Sasuke, except he had long black hair tied into a loose ponytail and his was a more dull color than Sasuke's raven hair. I also saw a certain redhead who we will not speak of.

I averted my eyes away from his whole area. I want nothing to do with him at the moment or ever. Unfortunately Deidara walked over and sat by his partner, leaving me standing there in front of everyone. I felt instantly embarrassed. I decided to walk over to where Kakuzu was, at least he was friendly towards me, not as warming as Deidara but he was still friendlier than the white and red head. I slumped down next to him; he stared at me as if he were confused. I returned the look; he shrugged and started sipping from an alcoholic drink.

I glanced around and noticed Hidan staring at me, he looked a little drunk. He made his way towards me and sat on the other side of me. He seemed to of been trying to hold a conversation with me, he was laughing at his own jokes that didn't even make sense. I scooted a little closer to Kakuzu then I noticed he was gone; I started to feel a strike of panic as Hidan tried to wrap his arm around me. I looked around for Deidara, he was gone from where he was sitting; Sasori wasn't paying me any mind. I felt an even more afraid as he started running his fingers through my long dark hair. I pushed his arm away standing up quickly.

"Hey bitch!" he shouted and grabbed for my arm. I let out a loud, short scream before he covered my mouth. 'Hidan." We both looked up noticing the puppet master standing in front of us. He had a glare that just seemed to scream 'death'. "What do YOU want, puppet-bitch?" Hidan spat out angrily. "Let go of MY girl." Sasori said calmly but sternly. Wait a sec. did he just say HIS girl? I felt a blush creep along my face. "YOUR girl? Heh! Sure kid, run along and play somewhere else." I could tell Sasori was losing his patience. They were both staring each other down. I was in the middle and feeling very nervous. This was one of those times that I wish I could just waste away and be dust in the wind. "Hidan! Let her go. Now." Said an anonymous voice. I glanced past Sasori and noticed a man with orange hair and multiple piercings on his face, his eyes were in spirals with many rings, and they were hypnotizing.

I got shoved to the ground and at Sasori's feet. I felt upset and ashamed to of been so weak. I felt my eyes start to burn with tears. "Urgh, the bitch isn't that hot anyways…" The white haired-man grumbled while standing up and walking to the hallway swaying with every few steps. I felt tears slip down my cheeks at his comment. I felt sturdy hands grip onto my shoulders. I kept my head directed at the floor as I let my tears fall to the ground.

It was more than likely Sasori's. I felt him hunching over me to lean down to my ear. "Ignore him, you're very pretty." He whispered. I felt my stomach twist with butterflies as my tears stopped only to be replaced with a red face. I wiped my tears away with my wrists. I felt strange as he helped me stand up, there was no way that this was the guy that murdered my teammate, kidnapped me, and stuck a bunch of needles in me.

"I apologize about him. If he pulls anything like that again I'll assure you harsh punishment will come his way." The orange haired-man said to me in a stoic voice. I nodded to him in understanding. Sasori's hand was still on my shoulder. I looked over at him through my hair; he seemed to be staring off at the man's direction. I too decided to give him my full attention.

"Was this the one?" He questioned. I looked at Sasori again. "Yes, Leader." He gave a small bow while replying. So this was the leader. I felt instantly afraid of him because of his dominant rank. "What's your name?" He asked looking straight at me; I'm guessing he was asking me. "H-Hyuuga Hinata." I muttered out. He stood there for a moment as if processing what I had just said. "Hyuuga? You possess the Byakugan then?" he questioned. I gave a quick nod. "Y-yes sir." I stuttered giving another bow.

"Nicely done Sasori, she could be a great attribute to the organization." He said in the same stoic voice. "You shall address me as Leader at all times," He turned his gaze to me again, "and if you are ever caught by outsiders you are not to give out information about us. I will find out, and you WILL die." He said in a stern voice, I could tell he was serious. I am an outsider though; I'll never be a part of this. I thought to myself.

I bowed again. "Y-yes Leader. I-I won't tell a-anything. I muttered. "Good. I'll see the both of you some other time then." He said as he turned to walk off down another mysterious doorway. I felt the grip on my shoulder lighten as I turned to face Sasori. "Come on." He commanded while placing his hand on my shoulder blade and shoving me towards the hallway Deidara and I had originally came from.

"Why did you do it?" I asked with my head to the ground. "What." Was all he muttered. "EVERYTHING!" I shouted. He turned to give me the same look he had given me before. Empty, bored, nothingness… "And stop with that look!" I shouted. He kept walking as if he were ignoring me.

"You killed my teammate," I felt fresher tears forming, "you injure me, you take me away from MY life when I finally actually wanted to keep it, and now you're being all nice to me! Make up your mind on what you want to do!" I stopped in my tracks and let my hair cover my face. He too had stopped and turned to me. I looked up to face him. His eyes had changed, it still showed the same laziness but it had a more curious look now. I let out a 'huff' and continued walking with him right beside me.

He grabbed my shoulder as I started to walk past his door. Oh no, was he making me stay with him? "You'll be staying in my room, since you're with me now." He muttered coolly. With him? What the hell does that mean? "What do you mean, 'belong to you'?" I questioned him before walking inside the room. He gave me another dull look. "You're my assistant now, and I surely am a higher rank than you." He said with a hint of pride. "Oh yeah? Why did you need Deidara to SAVE YOUR ASS when I attacked you? Hmmmm?" I spat out with a slight smirk.

He glared at me again. I sure am going to end up making my life hell here. This was going to be one hell of a night.


	5. Attempting Murder

I walked in to the door followed by Sasori. "W-where's Deidara?" I mumbled. "He's in his own room." He said stoically. I walked to one of the corners of the room and slid down to sit on the floor. "I'll have you know," His tone of voice had changed to a stern and slightly angered one, "you will not being having any sort of relationship with that blonde idiot." I glared at him at his comment. "I don't obey you." I snarled. Who was he to try to control me?

He gave me a hardened glare, I smirked. "You expect me to listen to you? I would rather be with him, he actually treats me right." I said sternly with the same smirk still playing on my lips. I seemed to of noticed that a few of his facial muscles twitched. It wouldn't be that good for me to get in a whole lot of trouble with this guy, especially if I'm going to be sleeping around him.

I stayed quiet and averted my eyes from him and started playing with a lock of my hair. I heard him grunt a little as he walked over to the puppet he was fixing earlier. "Come here." He commanded. "Why?" I barely whispered. "Now." I sighed at his controlling behavior as I stood up and walked up to where he was sitting.

"What?" I asked softly not wanting to piss him off at the moment. "From now on, you're going to be helping to repair my puppets that get damaged in battle. Also, you're going to help me put together poisons and toxic gases." He muttered. "What makes all of you so sure I'll just willingly work and keep away from everyone I care about?" I questioned him. "Well, I'm not sure; but if you love your life and friends then I suggest you do as we say. If you try to run or even get away successfully… Let's just say that we Akatsuki have our ways of getting around and about." He said smugly.

"Hmph." I grunted. He gave me a little black bottle; its purpose was to fill in cracks. There were more bottles he showed me, some for paint, others were polish, and there were also larger bottles of liquids that were meant to seal the paint in wood in a fine clear coat.

My life has gone to hell, I have to help fix his little dolls and serve the Akatsuki without having a partnership with someone. I gently put down one of the bottles I was holding. There's no way I can do this with the rest of my life. I refuse. "I-I c-can't do i-i-it…" I stuttered out trying not to sob. I walked away and towards the mat that had been laid out for me for a few days.

I covered up with the thin sheet that was provided. I buried my face into my arms and then I heard the redhead let out a quiet sigh. "You can't just do stuff if you want to, you can't just back down if you don't want to do it. You just can't." I heard him mutter to me. I let a few tears slip from my eyes, he was right; this was the Akatsuki, and of course I can't do whatever I want. "You'll get used to it." He mumbled.

I heard him get up and walk towards the bed that was next to my mat; I heard him lay down slowly. I need to kill him… I need to get out before anyone wakes up. I bit my lip. Killing someone was the last thing I could ever do, but I have to. I felt my arms tremble as I imagined myself actually attempting to murder the redhead. I felt more tears well up in my eyes.

* * *

After waiting for about two hours, I had thought of multiple ways to kill him, everything that has happened, all of the things I had even been through. Now was the time. I sat up slowly to peer over the bed. He was still laying there motionless. I glared lightly as I stood up real slowly and crept around to the other side of the room where he had the knives, pins, and other dissecting weapons stored. I picked carefully through the containers so I didn't cut myself or make much noise. I finally found a long knife, I tested it to see if it was sharp enough; I pressed it against my finger, it broke the skin at the lightest touch. I smiled. Perfect.

I carefully walked over to where Sasori was resting. I felt my arms tremble looking down at his… handsome face. He looked so peaceful. I mentally slapped myself. I can't be thinking of this right now, I refuse to be kept here forever.

I raised my hand up with the knife pointed straight down. _Him or me…_ I brought the knife down with my eyes closed. I suddenly felt a tight grip fasten against my wrist. I stopped and let my arm go limp. I didn't want to open my eyes. I just leant over the bed with my arm still held up by the wrist. I let my tears hit the sheets on Sasori's bed. I felt another force lightly tugging at the knife; I let it go expecting the worst to happen afterwards.

It never came and my wrist was still being held but not as rough. I heard Sasori sit up and then lightly tug at my arm. I lifted my head up and looked at him through my hair; he had his eyes shielded with his bangs. "Get up." He said, there was no cockiness, no smugness, or even anger hinted in his tone. I felt comforted by his voice strangely. I climbed up, I was expecting to get slapped, punched, or knocked out again. It surprised me when it never came.

He had an arm thrown around me rubbing my back slowly. He still had a light grip on my wrist. After about 2 minutes he let go of my wrist, which started to ache a little from his hard grip earlier, and pushed my hair out of my eyes. I looked at him in disbelief. He's doing it again; he's being nice to me.

I looked down again only to have him pull my face up. "Don't pull that off again." He mumbled. He sounded almost… sad? "I…I can't promise…that." I muttered and rested my head on his hand. I heard him breathe in deeply, that for some reason made my heart hurt. "I know it's not fair. We all had things taken from us; it just so happens that this time I'm the one doing the taking. Trust me though; you're not the first that I took something from."

"It's way to earlier for us to be up right now. Since you're a threat to me, I have to keep you next to me when we both rest. That way I'll know for sure if you move or even breathe…" He muttered. His calm and almost sad tone was gone once again. He shifted his position and pressed me onto his mattress. He was leaning over me a little. I felt my face heat up as he stared into my pale eyes. His eyes seemed to hold nothing but tiredness. I found it comforting, this almost reminded me of Shikamaru; well excluding the squinty features he had.

"Don't move from here unless I tell you that you're allowed to." He spat out as he gave me a slight glare. He got off of me and rolled over with his back facing me. I felt myself tremble. I had just made this worse, but one good thing was discovered. He's not completely sadistic after all.

Before I decided to fall asleep I felt that he and I were almost like Yin and Yang. I found the bad within me after being a 'good girl' almost my whole life. Sasori was Yang of course, he killed, destroyed, hurt others; and he seemed to not regret it or even care. He showed another side to him today, he actually acted as if he cared, maybe there is a drop of good in everyone; at times it just may be lost.

After pondering those thoughts I felt myself get even drowsier by the minute. I gave up and let myself fall into the darkness.

* * *

_I was walking out at the park, the place Naruto wanted to visit me. "Hinata!" Naruto chanted my name. I gave him a big smile as I ran to him with tears in my eyes. "Naruto!" I gasped out. "What took you so long Hina? You're like… a week late!" he shouted jokingly. "Y-Yeah… I'm really sorry. Things just didn't go the way I wanted them to…" I muttered with a sad look placed upon my features. "Hey come on now… You know I like it when you smile!" He said with a wide grin. _

_I straightened up and smiled for him again. "That's more like it!" He shouted again. He had the same determined look as I remembered. The same look that always gave me confidence. He leaned in closer kissing me gently on the forehead. I smiled at him with tears filling my eyes. "I missed you so mu-" _

"_Hey! Hinata you're back!" Yelled a familiar voice cutting in to my conversation with Naruto. I turned around to see my old teammates standing there. "K…K-Kiba!" I yelled in confusion and happiness. "A-and Shino!" I felt my heart warm up like a newly lit flame. I ran over to Kiba and wrapped my arms around his neck. "K-Kiba! They told me you were.. were.." He placed a finger over my lips. "Dead?" he completed my sentence. _

_I nodded slowly. "Ha! I sure fooled them idiots didn't I?" He said with a cocky wide grin. I started to giggle along with all of them. I noticed a large white animal behind Shino. "Akamaru!" I cheered out. He came over to me barking happily. "I love you guys so much! I don't ever want to be taken from any of you. Ever again…" I leaned to and hugged Akamaru. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. _

_I opened them again looking back up. They were gone. I started to laugh quietly. "Okay guys, real funny. Come out!" No one responded. "Kiba? Naruto? Shino!...Akamaru?" Still no one replied. I fell to the ground on my knees and started shedding tears._

I woke up and gasped. I looked around and felt disoriented. I looked over to see a redhead lying next to me. "No…" I breathed out. It was all a dream… I let out a high pitched-scream and jumped over Sasori not caring if I halfway knocked him off the mattress. I heard him grunt but I didn't bother saying anything to him, I just kept running.

* * *

~TFD


	6. Caught

Hey thanks for all the reviews and support! I plan on having this story going so I'll try to update every day or two. I'm just afraid of writer's block and ending it, no idea how to end this one, so far it's all just being playing out from the top of my head. Hope you are all enjoying it!~TFD

* * *

I was running through, not turning back to the sound of all the yelling of anger from Sasori. I didn't want to go back. I have no idea where I'm going or what is going to happen if or when I get caught. I focused all of my chakra to my feet in order to run faster. Tears still burnt my eyes as I ran through hallways and hallways. I started to feel extremely tired and I noticed I had left whoever all was chasing me in the dust. I turned to look for a place to hide or maybe if I were lucky, an exit.

I kept running for a place that they would least expect, despite the pain shooting through my legs. I turned through a hallway I never noticed before and kept running straight through. It was pitch black in the hallway until I seen a light. I felt anxiety creeping up on me when I heard more yelling behind me. I ran faster than I ever thought I could even with my chakra's help.

I noticed that the light was coming from the crack under a door so I slammed it open nearly knocking it off its hinges. I cried out when I heard a _'zip'_ go past my head, a kunai. I dashed out into the light. I was outside finally; I felt loads of adrenaline pumping through me. I no longer felt the pain in my sore legs. I kept running and didn't stop.

"Hinata come back, un! You're going to regret it, yeah!" I heard the familiar voice of Deidara. "I can't!" I screamed as loud as my throat could handle, I felt I needed to at least respond to him; he had been my only real friend there. I felt my gut twist in knots. I needed to get out of this area and fast. Someway, somehow.

I felt completely oblivious to the world around me; I had no idea where I was. I felt hopeless, but this was my chance and I was damn well going to take it. I found my way into the thick forest; I was jumping limb to limb. I heard the faint sound of footsteps on limbs and limbs breaking and creaking.

I got a flashback of what happened last time and began winding through the trees and turning at random directions so they couldn't hit me for running straight on. I ran another direction of my actual goal and shed my jacket and ran back to my original destination after twisting and turning in different directions. That'd probably buy me about 6 minutes. The more time the better, I surely wasn't complaining.

I suddenly got distracted by the smell of the outside world. It was nice to smell and feel the air around me again; I never thought I'd miss it like I did. I strangely kept my pace even as I was enjoying the taste of freedom. The wind felt especially great on my tearstained face, I could feel the trails of where my tears had dried out, and that also had felt nice to me.

Suddenly I came across a trail. I chose to go to the left but also avoid the path; I wouldn't want to be running into the clearing. I wish I had known where they were again; I couldn't risk the energy and chakra on my byakugan at the moment.

Soon my thoughts were interrupted by a _'thud'_ hitting a nearby tree. I glanced over in horror as I seen it had a paper bomb attached. I ran to the far right away from the bomb and opposite direction of the trail. I heard it explode from behind me. I turned to look; the tree was blown to bits.

"Last chance!" I heard another familiar voice yell out, calm but stern. I panicked, it was Sasori; his voice had come from above me? I glanced up to meet his eyes, he was on this large…white bird, with Deidara There was something in Deidara's hand flapping in the wind, my jacket. It had worked; I smirked feeling proud of myself again.

Eventually, I ended up in another clearing, a far stretched one; I looked down from end to end of the clearing, far ahead it looked as if the land had broken. This had not stopped me from running forward though. When I reached the broken section of land I found that it was a cliff leading into a long and rough river, it wasn't exactly a short drop.

'_Thud'_ I averted my eyes from the river jerking my head around to face Sasori. "Trapped." He said with a smirk. I felt anger rise within me. "N-not quite…" I muttered loud enough for him to hear me. I looked up and noticed Deidara still flying above us. Sasori squinted his eyes at me slightly.

I grinned a little as I turned around and dashed towards the edge. "N-no! Stop!" I heard Sasori yell. I ignored his yells as I held my breath and closed my eyes. I jumped. "Deidara!" I heard Sasori shout out. I opened my eyes looking dead forward at the moving images of rocks, dirt, and trapped limbs. The wind was whipping against my face and arms.

I was falling upside down. I looked towards the sky to see Deidara flying towards me as fast as the bird could take him. There are times like these that I wish that I was heavier so I could fall faster. He wasn't exactly catching up; he had a frustrated look on his face and his arms a little extended, I felt a little guilty for putting him through Hell so far

I closed my eyes again. It felt like I had been falling for 5 minutes, but there was no way this drop was that deep. I looked to see if Deidara had gotten closer; the length between us wasn't very long, he was about 20 feet away from me. I started to panic; I didn't want him to catch me, I didn't want to live out my life as nothing but an assistant without true purpose.

Unexpectedly I hit with a crash and was tossed upon broken logs and rocks. He hadn't caught me, I escaped. Despite getting cuts on my arms and legs, also having an aching body from the impact; I was smiling, it had all paid off. "_We will find and you and you will DIE."_ I heard a voice echo in my head. _Leader…_

I got knocked out of my thoughts by getting more bruises and cuts by the rushing river. I held my breath for as long as I could manage since the crash. I came up needing air desperately. I took a few glances around, I saw no one even though my vision was a little blurry from the water. I kept my head above the water until I seen a flat surface appearing, I slung myself over to catch on to the ledge above the water. I climbed up slipping from mud formation of my wet shoes and the dirt of the ledge.

I held myself on top of the little platform as the river crashed against the edges of the ledge and on to me. I started feeling tears of joy shed their way through. I had made it out, heh, stupid Akatsuki… I still felt very paranoid, what if they were tracing the river for me? They'd surely find me. I shuddered at the thought of the torment they'd put me through if they actually got to me again.

I curled up and started to sob a little. I was lost, hungry, tired, scared, and waterlogged on top of that. What if they do find me? Will they kill me? Will I ever get home? All of those questions pondered my mind. All of a sudden my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of small pebbles and dirt falling from above me. I started shivering as I looked up slowly.

The first thing I seen was blonde hair, followed by a blue eye and black cloak. "D-D-De…" Was all I could choke out. "Shhhh…" He whispered. He dropped down next to me quietly. "Don't want Sasori hearing us do you, un?" He whispered to me. I shook my head quickly. He let out a quietly laugh at my reaction to his question.

"Why did you do this, un? You made this into a horrible disaster, yeah…" he muttered out. "I got scared… I don't belong with the Akatsuki… I have too much to live for back at home." I stated sadly. He let out a heavy sigh as he let his body slump down next to mine. "This is a mess, and Leader might kill all three of us, yeah…" He mumbled. "I'm sorry…" I muttered back.

He turned to me a little and started picking dirt, leaves, and twigs from my hair. I returned the favor by batting the dirk out of his bangs. He unexpectedly pulled me into a hug, it felt warm and comforting. I felt my heart flutter, it was a strange feeling. "W-…where is he?" I whispered in his ear. "He went beyond this point, I don't know how he missed you." He whispered back.

I shivered at the feeling of his hot breath against my ear. I felt my heart pound against my chest; I leant forward giving him a peck on the cheek. He returned the kiss on my cheek; I felt his lips twist into a smile. He hugged me tighter and then pulled me into his lap. My cheeks turned a light pink.

"Heh, even with grime and dirt all over you, you still look pretty, yeah." He muttered in my ear making my face turn a darker shade of pink. I felt him slide his hand on my neck; he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I let out a gasp as I felt the mouth on his hand begin to nibble and lick my neck. I felt him smirk against my lips as he deepened the kiss.

I kissed him back and ran my fingers through the hair the fail on the back of his neck. Then moved it to the top of his ponytail and started twisting a few strands of hair in between my fingers. All of a sudden I felt loose dirt hit the top of my hand. I took my hand down and he pulled back giving me a questioning look.

I glanced up followed by his gaze, I felt horrified at the sight of Sasori standing about 15 feet from us on top of the ledge. I felt that Deidara was nervous too. Sasori's stare was burning into my pale, lavender eyes. I felt shivers run up and down my spine. "Busted…" Deidara muttered under his breath.

* * *

~TFD


	7. Distracting

I stared, still in shock of Sasori catching me and Deidara down here; doing exactly what he told _me_ not to do. I felt my heart nearly about to jump out of my chest. Suddenly I felt a harsh shove on my chest as I was pushed out of Deidara's lap. I looked up in confusion; Deidara was the one that pushed me off. He was standing in front of me by this time.

I looked back up at Sasori who had a death glare set at Deidara. This isn't going to turn out pretty. "Well, I never expected this from my 'partner', wait… Actually, I did." His tone turned into a much harsh and darker one at the last part of his sentence. "Sasori, I-" Deidara was cut off by a bunch of needles zipping towards our direction. I jolted out of the way as quickly as my sore legs could carry me and onto another large rock in the middle of the crashing river. If he wasn't after me yet, then I'd be safe here for now.

I watched in fear as the two S-rank criminals fought each other, all because of me. Well, Sasori was the main one fighting; Deidara seemed to be trying to calm him down. I looked down at the water, I'd survived last time maybe I could jump in again? No, I can't. I won't leave Deidara alone, this was my fault.

After about 5 minutes of Deidara and Sasori throwing minor attacks and words at each other, it still didn't fuel down. I noticed a few needles stuck in Deidara's left calf, no wonder he seemed to be slowing down. After a few dodging and leaping, soon Deidara collapsed on a rock not far from the one I was standing on. "D-De…" Was all I could mumble. Sasori dropped down beside him; he placed his foot in the middle of his shoulder blades.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before turning your back on _me._" His words were like venom to me, I felt frozen in place. He pulled out a large blade while keeping his foot stern on Deidara's back; he pulled up Deidara's right arm. I heard Deidara cry out as I heard a popping noise. He must have pulled his arm out of its socket. I watched in horror as Sasori brought up the blade ready to cut off his arm.

"N-No! St-stop!" I yelled out as loud as I could. Sasori turned his head to me slightly, he still looked pissed off. "C…Catch me if you can…" I muttered out. He dropped Deidara's arm, getting a howl of pain in response. He still had a pissed off look, but it seemed as if his eyes held the smallest amount of amusement. I took this as a cue to run like hell.

I jumped off my platform and on to the next; he seemed to be giving me a head start. He'll catch me, and we all 3 knew it. I was nearly out of chakra, so I couldn't climb the cliff walls. I jumped rock to rock as quickly as I could; occasionally if I slipped up I used the smallest amount of chakra to keep me on top of the water. He was following me lazily; he probably takes this as some sort of joke. It at least gave Deidara some time to escape possibly.

I darted around jumping off the wall and onto more rocks, I was getting tired and fast. I eventually came to a halt when I was cut off by a large, loud, and crashing waterfall. I was standing on the farthest rock that was over the waterfall. There's no way I'm going to jump down there. There were so many sharp, jagged rocks; and sharp, broken limbs and logs. I'd surely die or get cut up horribly.

I turned around to see Sasori at the other side of the rock I was standing on, he was about 6 feet away from me. His eyes bored into mine; for once he didn't seem so threatening. His eyes were overtaken by amusement and the slightest bit of boredom. He held a small smirk on his lips. I felt my face heat up a little as he took a step closer; I knew I couldn't move back, I'd surely fall.

"Come on, you have nowhere else to go." He said with his famous smirk as he extended his hand. I looked at it for a few seconds. "D-Depends…" I mumbled to him. He raised an eyebrow at me. "w-what are the..c..conse-" He cut me off. "There will always be consequences. With all that has gone on so far, I'm not exactly sure how much will be given." He stated. I felt my heart throb with fear. "You betrayed me," those words cut into me like a butcher knife on butter, "you'll have to pay for it." His look hardened. I hung my head, "I…I didn't mean to-" I was cut off again. "It doesn't matter what you meant, from how you ran away from me and went to my partner for a little… _Romance _is disgraceful. How could a person like you be so disobedient and stupid?" I let my shoulders slump as I kept my head down. "That's what I thought…" he grumbled.

"Do you hate me?" He asked darkly. I pondered for a sensible answer. "I..I'm never the t-type of p-person to… _hate_ another being. B-but… I won't forgive y-you, I have n-no reason to f-f-forgive you f-for what you h-have done to me, and my comrades." I stuttered out, I started to feel more confident. "And y-you can't make me change how I f-feel about you." I finished.

"Hm." He grunted. I felt a tight grip on my forearm. I looked up at him, his eyes held frustration and sadness. "The Leader," He jerked my arm and made me fall into him, "he knows about you running off. You're in for some shit unless I can change the Leader's mind. Deidara and I will surely suffer for this." He pulled me against him harder. "Do you want me to get you out of trouble with our Leader, Hinata?" He asked me with concern and a hint of anger.

I pondered my thoughts again. "Why h-help me? After everything… Wh-why do you tr-treat me like y-you hate me one minute and th-the next y-you're being kind to m-me…?" He squinted his eyes at me as if thinking. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?" I looked up at him feeling a little bit of agitation. "I could say the same for y-you." I muttered out. "I hope you know that I can't let you out of my sight from now on." I felt embarrassed at the thought of having to bathe. "Don't worry," He sighed, "I won't go _that_ far…" I felt relief until he finished. "_yet."_ I sighed.

I felt strange by the way he was holding me close to him. "Can you promise me something?" he asked me as he brushed a thumb over my upper arm. It sent chills down my spine. "W..wh-what is it?" I asked feeling cautious. "Never do that with _him_ again…" He stated with venom dripping off all of his words. I felt nervous and nodded lightly. "Good." He spat out. "B-but." He looked down at me suspiciously. "Y-you c-can't hurt D-Deidara." He looked down at me as he fixed his eyes on mine. "Uh-uhhm.. F-for this r-reason anyways…" I quickly added. His eyes seemed to of softened.

He nodded slowly. My facial features seemed to threaten a smile to his answer. "Why do you care for that idiot so much?" I looked down only to have my face pulled back up by my chin. "Look at me when we talk to each other from now on." I felt my face heat up more as I nodded. "H-he reminds me of s-someone th..that I.. c-care about…" I finished, I had the strongest urge to look down. "Let's go somewhere more…_ quiet._" Instantly I was reminded of the crashing waterfall. "Oh..O-okay." I nodded in agreement. "But first. I need to go collect my idiotic partner…" He grumbled. He let go of me and turned his back on me as if going to walk away. "Stay here." It was as if all of the emotion he carried was now flushed away. I hung my head a little. "I p-promise…" I muttered to where he could hear me. I slumped down on my knees waiting for him to leave and later return.

"Good and I too shall keep my promise." I nodded even though he couldn't see my face. I heard him kicking up gravel and loose dirt as he got a running start to where we both left Deidara. That's one thing I had forgotten about, the poison. Oh well, at least I had distracted him from amputating Deidara's arm… or more than arm. I wasn't fully aware of how far he really wanted to go.

I shivered at the thought of him cutting off Deidara's limbs. I still couldn't believe what I was thinking when I was… doing _that._ With him, I guess all I could think of was Naruto… Oh well. I might as well let him go for good…

Besides I won't be seeing him ever again. I felt tears threaten to fall but they never did. I guess I'm already out of tears to shed. In some cases that would be good, in others; bad. Crying used to make me feel weak, but then again I felt better after I did. It felt as if my chest was heavy with sadness. I missed everyone already. I wonder if they feel the same…

The thought of my father's face of when he found out I was gone burned into me. It hurt me deeply. Everyone's face seems to burn into my memory and what they are thinking now haunted me. I didn't want them to feel concern for me. I wanted Kurenai be sure that… unlike Kiba I was okay. Let Shino know that he's never alone and none of this was his fault. Also I wanted to be by Naruto's side, but I wanted him to move on if I had to do so. Sweet Akamaru, it must be awful. He practically lost a brother, and I couldn't imagine what his mom Tsume was going through.

Soon I heard footsteps. I looked up to see a redhead carrying someone, which was my best guess: Deidara, on his shoulder. I looked up at him with sadness. "It'll fine, he's okay for now…" he grumbled. If only he knew that was the last thing I was worried about at the moment. "Come on now, get up." He commanded. I looked down at the ground as I pushed myself up. "We have to go," He had this aggravated look in his eyes, "I need to go straighten all this bullshit out." He muttered harshly.

I nodded and stepped closer to him trying to indicate that I'd try my best to follow him. "This is one of those times that I wish this dumbass was actually awake, it's a long walk and it'll take a while to get there." He grumbled. "I..I don't want to b-be a burden or a-anything… Well, n-now at least…" I bent my head down; I quickly remember what he told me and looked up at him again. "I.. c-can't get up th-the cliff w-wall. I-I'm low on chakra…"

His eyes narrowed but I kept my gaze on him not wanting to piss him off more. I heard him exhale deeply. He's been way passed annoyed, so I'm not too worried about upsetting him. "Damn." He mumbled. "I can't carry you both; although I'd much rather carry you." He muttered stoically. I felt my face turn a dark shade of red again; matching the color of Sasori's hair, except… brighter. "I have every fiber of me screaming at me to ditch this dumb blonde here." He grumbled. "But, I doubt he can get back like _this_." I looked over to my left to watch the water crashing against the other rocks making it white foam and some a bit brownish from the mud that clouded the water. The white foam looked a little fluffy, reminded me of Akamaru's fur. I mentally slapped myself; everything was reminding me of my old friends. The leaves reminded me the green of Rock Lee's jumpsuit. The ravens reminded me of Sasuke. Cherry blossoms and other pink flowers reminded me of Sakura. Anything that was the color of orange or yellow surely reminded me of Naruto. Seeing a raccoon or just looking at Sasori reminded me of Gaara. So on, so on.

I sighed at my foolishness. Thinking about them would only make things worse. I heard Sasori shift positions, I glanced up at him. He seemed to of calmed down a lot. "I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner. I'll be right back. So don't _move._" I nodded and watched as he turned around and ran up the cliff's edge with Deidara. I watched until the sun hurt my eyes and they were nothing but a mere speck at the top of the cliff.

* * *

Hope I'm staying in character with them )x Or at least close enough .

Please review!

~TFD


	8. Forfeiting

I was waiting for Sasori to come back down. I saw what he was doing now, I can't believe I didn't think of that either, but lately I haven't even been myself really. I picked through different locks of my hair scraping the dirt out, I'd definitely need a bath when I got back, if I get to live of course… I continued to rake dirt out of my hair until Sasori came dashing back down after what had taken about 6 minutes.

I gasped as he put his arm around my back and lifted me off the ground with his other arm under my legs picking me up bridal style. My face turned a hot red; this is something I'd never ever grow out of. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he began getting a running start up the wall. I kind of enjoyed the feeling.

I'd figured out from suspicions that he was a puppet himself, but certain parts of him didn't feel like wood at all. He had a soft, human, skin texture like most people had. I laid my cheek against his upper chest, burying my head kind of in his neck. He didn't seem to mind; he didn't nudge me away or say anything about it.

When we got to the top he set me down gently, it embarrassed me because I still had my head in his neck. I quickly moved back, the look on his face held what it did before; boredom and slight amusement. I closed my eyes and sighed quietly. My eyes snapped open when I felt an arm snake around my neck. I looked over to see Sasori with yet another smirk on his face. He put a bit of force on me when he started walking so I'd keep my pace with him. We walked for about a minute and a half until I seen Deidara effortlessly tied to a tree.

I looked at Sasori with a questioning look. "What? I didn't hurt him like I promised. I needed to make sure he wasn't trying to escape, plus I didn't make the knots very complicated." He muttered to me. I couldn't hold back a small laugh. I felt surprised when I noticed that his smirk seemed to of formed from a malicious one to a friendlier one, his eyes also held the tiniest hint of amusement and happiness.

I heard a groan and glanced over to where Deidara was. "Sasori…You're a bastard, un." He spat out. "And you're a traitor, you horny idiot. Go find another girl to go rub on and keep off of mi-" He cut himself off, Deidara was look at him and so was eye. "My assistant." He finished. I gave him a suspicious look; in return he gave me his usual bored one.

I heard Deidara grumbling. He was probably muttering a long line of cuss words that only Sasori seemed to hear; because he through another poisoned needle at his arm. "Ack! Dick!" He choked out. "And you're not?" Sasori asked with his eyes slightly cocked. "Not as much as you are! I've been nothing but a friend to her and you're a complete asshole to Hina,un! Get away from her you puppet freak, yeah!" Deidara yelled out in anger.

So much anger was fuming between these two missing nin. Sasori wrapped his arm around me again, I noticed him smirking maliciously at Deidara. Oh no, they're both dragging me into this. Deidara gave me a surprised look. "Hey Hina what are you doing let him touch you like that, yeah? I thought you liked me, un." He blurted out. I felt afraid now. "Go on Hinata. Tell him who you really _like._" He muttered to me pulling me closer to him. "I-I..." That's all I could manage to stutter out. Deidara looked at me with a stern look and Sasori gave me a bored and questioning look.

"I can't believe you guys are using me to piss each other off!" I yelled out. I was furious at their actions of sticking me in the middle of it. Both of their eyes were fixed on me still but they were slightly widened for my harsh tone. I looked at the ground again not caring about what Sasori had told me to do. I threw his arm from around me and stomped off into the thicket.

No one seemed to follow me. I must have earned Sasori's trust so far. I stopped when a very small gentle stream came into my path. I sat down on the edge; I pulled my shoes off and rolled up my pants legs. I let my feet and lower legs sink into the shallow and gentle stream. It felt relaxing. I felt something fall from my neck; my headband had come loose and fallen.

I picked it up off my lap and looked at the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, my past home. I felt saddened. But I could do nothing about it right now. I reached into my pouch and pulled out a kunai. I put it on the metal part of the headband where the symbol was carved. The kunai and the metal of the headband both shined, it sent memories of my days in Konoha. I brushed it off and continued my task. I dug the kunai into the shining metal and drug it across quickly making a horrible noise with it. I was now a missing nin. I sighed to myself. I better head back to my potential future team, when I become a use to Leader that is.

I walked back to where the two art fanatics were before I stormed off. Sasori was leaned against tree messing with a few of his needles. Deidara was passed out against the same tree, still tied up, probably from the poison. "Good, I didn't have to go run you down again." He muttered quietly.

I walked over to him and slumped down about 2 feet away from him. "I guess that was kind of my fault, I didn't mean to drag you into it, Hinata." He stated. I could tell he was sorry, even though his voice was stoic and bored as normal. I gave a nod and watched him fiddle with the long, thin needles. "I-I'd like to know, w-where do you get the idea that I l-l-like you?" I asked suspiciously. I heard him laugh to himself.

"Hinata, I'm not dumb. Just by the way you look at me when I'm being… _nice_ to you. And also by the way you nuzzled your face on me." he mumbled with a smirk, he glanced over at me and I could feel my cheeks turning light pink. "There it is again." He muttered.

"S-stop it!" I choked out feeling embarrassed; I got a wider smirk in return. "I-I bet y-you l-like me too!" I yelled out. I heard him grunt. "Sure kid." He said with his smirk still playing on his face. "O-oh stop it! Why else would you be furious a-about me and Deidara d-d-doing that? H-Huh?" He looked at me with slight… what was that? Disbelief or embarrassment? I smirked this time.

"Don't press your luck." He spat out. "L-Luck? You'd be lucky t-to have m-me!" I snapped back. "Oh really?" he asked me in disbelief. "Y-Yes!" I shouted. "Hn. If you insist." He said, I could tell he was trying to get off of this topic; I'll let it slide for now. "We have to go. Come on…" He muttered. He grabbed my arm and stood up bringing me with him. "By the way, thanks for crossing out your headband; it shows more loyalty to us."

I hung my head as I followed him to where Deidara was. He untied him without effort and slung the unconscious blonde over his shoulders. "We have to run; we've been gone long enough. The other members are going to think you killed us or something." I felt my legs ache when he mentioned running.

He dashed off at a slow pace until he found that I was willing to follow him. He kept ahead of me thought because I didn't know the way back and I was tired anyways. I kept sprinting after him through the trees, rocks, and thicket.

We were more than halfway there by now. "I... I don't know how much l-longer I can keep g-going." I huffed out. "Don't waste your breath." He snapped at me. "If it comes down to it I'll just end up carrying both of you." He said with a hint of annoyance. I nodded lightly. I looked at the back of his head. I watched the lazy spikes of his hair dance in the breeze as he continued sprinting forward.

When we finally came to a halt I recognized this as the place I had escaped from. I took the time to figure out the surroundings more. It was a cave for sure, but it had a metal door that was about 20 feet in the back of it; it was bolted into thick wood and hardened clay and rock bits. No wonder it had taken all of my might to knock it open. Sasori dumped Deidara carelessly on the ground; casually walking up to the door and using his strength to open it.

After he managed to pull it open he snatched up Deidara and walked in with me following behind him. We went back to the room that served as a living room to the Akatsuki. When we entered everyone who inhabited the room was now staring at me. I felt a blush of embarrassment creep on my features as Sasori gave a quick nod to the other members and continued his way down to the hallway that Leader had originally gone down the first encounter I had with him. Fear immediately struck me; the Leader is more than likely pissed at me.

"Hinata, I don't want you coming down here." He whispered to me. I felt relief hit me, I noticed Sasori glancing over at a few of the other members. "Hmmmm." I heard him grumble. "Hinata, who looks the most trusting out of that group?" He asked me.

I looked at the group, some were reading books or magazines, others were eating, some were drinking, and there's the famous Kakuzu doing his own thing; counting money. I smiled a little. Kakuzu would do, but whom else? Hidan, Hell no. Kisame, Don't know him that well. Itachi, he creeps me out. I must say, out of all of them I'd rather trust Kakuzu.

"I trust Kakuzu." I whispered to him. "Hn, damn." He mumbled. I gave him a confused look as he started reaching into his pouch. "Here. Go tell him to escort and watch you in the room…" he grumbled as he gave me a small stack of money. I nodded. "Th-thank you…"

I walked over to Kakuzu, he glanced up at me acknowledging my existence. I leaned down to him laying the money I had on his hands. "Sasori wants you to escort me to my room and watch me…" I whispered sadly. He looked up at me and then down at the money. He shrugged and held on to the money I gave him and put it into his stack.

He stood up grabbing my arm and walked me down the more familiar hallway back to the room that Sasori shared with me.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter (:

I'm really having fun writing this story! plz review!

~TFD


	9. The Masked Man

Kakuzu and I had arrived at the room after a bit of what felt like, and awkward silence. I was looking through some of Sasori's clothes looking for some that could fit me. I felt horrible after about a week of being knocked out, running around, almost getting raped by a drunken religious man, and jumping into rushing rivers.

I picked through some fishnet shirts finding one that wasn't too loose or tight, baggy pants would have to do for now; not that I minded, I'm used to wearing baggy clothing. Speaking of baggy, I wonder what happened to my jacket. I remember Deidara was holding it; hmmm… I wonder what's happening to him and Sasori now… I felt extremely uneasy at the thought of what Sasori was going to do to Deidara, and what the Leader himself might do.

I breathed in deeply and exhaled. "They'll be fine." I glanced over, Kakuzu was laid back on the bed counting through his money and also writing stuff down. He looked relaxed, at least someone was. I nodded at him to assure that I was listening. "Just got get your shower. It'll take things off your mind and help your wounds." He insisted.

I picked up the clothes that I chose from; hopefully he wouldn't mind me wearing his clothing. I walked over to the small bathroom and closed that door not bothering to lock it; more than likely the only ones that would walk in on me was Deidara or Sasori. Right now the only one I really wanted to see was Sasori, I had a feeling the Deidara would give me lots of grief from earlier.

I drew the bath and started to pull off my clothing. I noticed that my body looked different from when I last seen it, I had scars on me everywhere and also I could see the hollow marks of my ribcage; I'd have to get something to eat later.

I stepped into the bathtub and winced as the hot water burned my cuts. The water felt somewhat good after this long of not being able to bathe other than jumping into a dangerous river. I leant back and let the water brush through my hair. I started to rake the grime and dirt from my hair.

I heard the doorknob being turned, I felt nervous. Was that Kakuzu? I sat up pulling a towel over my chest; I looked around and saw no one. "Kakuzu?" I asked nervously; there was no answer. I shrugged it off, no one was there; no reason to worry right? I laid my head back down into the water after putting the towel back. I closed my eyes thinking about what all had happened today and what the future for me looked like.

I opened my eyes and almost had a heart attack. I saw an orange mask that had a black line swirling from a hole that was made for the right eye. I felt extremely scared, my face went the shade of a tomato; I crossed my legs and laid my arms over my chest protectively. It started to lean in closer to me. "Tobi thinks that you must be Kakuzu's new girlfriiieend!" I stared in shock, I felt like I was going to faint. He leaned in about 4 inches away from my face. "Tobi thinks you're preeeeettyyyyy…" That did it; he was far too close for comfort and I had no idea who he was; on top of that, I was naked.

I screamed to the top of my lungs making him fall backwards and hit his head on the wall behind me. I heard the door slam open; I looked over in shock to see Kakuzu with his eyes furrowed. "Damnit Tobi, you sneaky little bastard get the Hell out of here, now!" He shouted in anger. "I-it's okay Kakuzu! Tobi didn't try to take your girlfriend!" He shouted with his hands up in a defensive manner. I grabbed the towel and covered my chest once again.

Kakuzu stomped over and grabbed 'Tobi' by the collar. "Get out." He said darkly; he picked him up by his shirt and walked to the door."No no noooo! Put me down, you're scaring Tobi! Tobi was a good boy he didn't hurt your girlfriend!"He yelled out while squirming and trying to get free. "And she's not my girlfriend!" He yelled as he threw him out of the room. He turned to my direction; I still had my towel over me. "Sorry, I have no idea how he got in without me noticing." He grumbled, he wasn't really looking at me, more like looking above me.

I nodded to him. "I-I'm okay, h-he just frightened m-me…" I stuttered out. "It's okay, he frightens everyone." He sighed and turned around to leave. I giggled a little at what he had said about the strange swirly masked-man. He closed the door with a light _'click'_.

I sighed and started washing my hair more quickly before something else _surprising _happened. I'd have to thank Kakuzu for getting the man called Tobi out of here; he was someone I had not met before. He seemed almost like a kid, he wasn't really being a pervert or anything. I continued to wash off and stood up out of the bathtub.

I began drying off my pale and scarred body, next time I'll have to lock the door… I slipped on my underclothes and then baggy pants; I pulled the fishnet over my body and slipped on a loose black T-shirt. I towel-dried my hair and brushed it out; I felt another presence in the room other than Kakuzu, and it wasn't Sasori, Deidara, or Tobi.

I felt a little nervous; I pulled my hair in a loose ponytail with possibly one of the ties that Deidara had once lost in here. I walked to the door; twisted the knob I pushed it open to see the man from before that was hitting on me, Hidan. He looked over with me giving me a snobby look.

"Hn, heard you tried to run away huh bitch?" He snarled; I glared at him. "Go away; I'm sure Sa-Sasori doesn't w-want you here!" I shouted at him. "I don't care what the fuck that wooden fucker wants. Besides, what are you? His new fuck toy?" He spat out with a smirk. I smirked back, "Rather be his than yours." I said clearly without stuttering. "Why you little bitch…" He glared at me and stood up.

I activated my byakugan, no way in Hell I'm going down without a fight. "Hah! You stupid bitch, you seriously think you can defeat me!" He yelled. "Why are you cussing so much? It doesn't make you sound that tough; you must be scared." I spat out, it might get me killed but it was fun as hell to piss him off. "Fuck you whore!" He grabbed the scythe and started to run up on me.

I realized something, Kakuzu isn't here. Oh shit… I ducked and jumped up every time he swung the blade. Kakuzu must be insane to leave me with this maniac. I was doing pretty well at dodging his attacks; I'm glad I got to relax some today; it restored a lot of needed charka for something like this. "What are you a fucking ballerina? Come on and fight me you pansy!" He shouted at me. I didn't reply to him this time, I had to focus so I didn't get sliced into pieces.

Eventually I was pushed into the other side of the room, I had no way to get out, there were no windows, and I couldn't sense no one else around to help me; then again I was occupied with this idiot. He brought the scythe over my head ready to bring it down with an insane smile; I closed my eyes tight waiting for death to take me.

"Tobi won't let Hidan hurt Kakuzu's girlfriend!" I heard the familiar way of someone talking in third person. I opened my eyes to see Tobi wrapped around Hidan's face from behind. He stumbled back about 5 feet and was swinging his scythe rapidly. "God fucking damnit you little bitch! Get the fuck off of my face!" Hidan bellowed.

I saw the door was open, now I just had to get the Hell out of this room before I get sliced unintentionally. I jumped on the bed and ran around them and ran out the door. "Yay! Tobi helped her get away!" I heard him cheering; I couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm. I soon heard Hidan knocking over the chair in the small room, and then a shelf. Sasori is going to be pissed when he finds out his room is screwed up.

I ran about 10 feet away from the doorway, I didn't want to leave Tobi but he seems to have his ways of appearing and disappearing. After about 20 more seconds of Hidan's yelling and Tobi's slightly annoying comments I saw Tobi run out of the room and turned in my direction. "Run!" He yelled. I turned to run with him, I looked back to see Hidan running out of the room and slamming into the wall carrying his scythe, he looked like the grim reaper the way he ran after us carrying his scythe.

"What's your name?" He asked happily as if we weren't running from an insane killer. "H-Hinata." I breathed out. "That's pretty!" he shouted. "Get back here you motherfuckers!" I heard Hidan from behind us. I looked ahead and saw Kakuzu come into our view. "Kakuzuuuuuu!" We both screamed out. Kakuzu looked at us with his eyes slightly widened as we both jumped on him. "Hidan is trying to hurt Tobi and Hinata for no reason! Make him stop please!" Tobi screamed shaking Kakuzu by his collar.

Kakuzu smacked Tobi off and shoved me off of him while standing up as if he were ready to fight Hidan. Hidan stopped about 10 feet away from our little trio. "How in the fucking Hell are you going to defend them little pansy bitches?" He yelled at Kakuzu. "I'm being paid, and plus Hinata is already tired out and in bad shape to be fighting." He said calmly. "Fuck you!" He yelled about to swing his blade at all three of us.

Tobi latched onto me and I closed my eyes. I heard muffled sounds of Hidan swearing and complaining. I looked up to see a whole bunch of threads coming from Kakuzuz, a lot of them had been shot into Hidan. Some weaved in his lips and others wrapped through his skin and all around his body. It looked painful; I averted my eyes. "Th-thank you Kakuzu…" I mumbled. "Hn, you're lucky I don't charge you more. But sense too much has happened when I was supposed to be guarding you I'll let that slide. And can we please not mention a word of this to Sasori?" He asked. "S-sure." I muttered in response.

I peeled Tobi off of my body and stood us both up. "Tobi thinks Kakuzu is way stronger than Hidan!" He chirped out. I heard more muffled sounds coming from Hidan; I'd better stay clear of this guy. "Tobi, walk her back to Sasori's room while I take care of this guy." I looked up at Kakuzu and then back to Tobi. "But Kakuzu, why is Tobi taking your girlfriend to Sasori's room?" Tobi asked getting close to Kakuzu as if he was suspicious of something. "Ugh Tobi! She isn't my girlfriend!" Kakuzu snapped. "Would you want Hinata to be your girlfriiiend?" He asked; my cheeks started to turn pink.

Kakuzu was glaring at the childish man and then the spotlight got set on me. "Awww! She's blushing! I think Hinata likes Kakuzuuu!" I quickly walked away from all 3 of them. "N-no I don't!" I shouted defensively. "Ohhhh then you must like Sasori then!" He shouted and then started laughing. "Better watch out Kakuzu, Tobi thinks that you've got competition!" Tobi yelled out in excitement. "Tobi get the hell away from me and go escort Hinata now!" Kakuzu yelled getting frustrated. "Fine! Tobi doesn't understand why you're so mean to him, besides; Tobi is a good boy!" He cheered out.

I covered my face with my hands. "U-um Tobi! I'm not feeling too well. Could y-you please take me to the room?" I asked pretended to feel dizzy. "Hinata! Tobi will help you!" I grinned to myself and started to walk off until I was lifted off of my feet. "Tobi is a good boy! Tobi doesn't want Hinata walking around if she's feeling sick!" He started running with me in his arms bridal style; I always found this a very awkward and embarrassing position.

* * *

Yeah I felt like bringing Tobi in, hope I didn't overdo anything and I hope you guys still like the story!

Also thank you for all of you reviews and support!

~TFD


	10. Claimed

_**~LEMON ALERT~**_

Okay this chapter contains a lemon, if you don't like them then i'm going to put the next line where it starts. For those of you who do like lemons, hope you like it!~TFD

* * *

Tobi dropped me down on the bed and ran into the bathroom. I looked around in horror at the horrible mess Hidan had made when Tobi had interrupted his attempt to annihilate me. I heard water running in the bathroom, and then a few seconds after it was cut off. Tobi ran back out of the bathroom with a wet rag. "Tobi is going to be a good boy and take care of Hina!" He chanted out.

He placed the rag on my forehead. "T-Tobi…?" I want to know more about this one. "Yeeeesss?" He asked with his red eye glowing through the mask's hole. I could tell by the way he responded he was grinning. "Wh..Who are you exactly? This is the first time I've seen you around here." I asked. "Wellllll… I'm Tobi. Tobi was on a mission for about 2 weeks, Tobi didn't even know about you!" He said rather loudly. "Oh…" I muttered; he grabbed the rag and dabbed carefully at my cheeks. "So, how did you get into the A-Akatsuki, Tobi?" I asked out.

Suddenly he stopped. "_**That's for me to know and me only…**_" I jumped back slightly shocked… He stopped talking in third person, and his voice was more serious; and dark. It scared me. "Hina feeling better?" He asked innocently. I was still in my phase of shock; all I could do was nod my head. "Good! Tobi healed Hinata!" he cheered out.

"Sasori is going to be angry because of the mess Tobi and Hidan made…" he mumbled sadly. I felt slightly bad for all of this. "I-I'm feeling better now, I'll clean it up so none of us will get in trouble…" I said. He jumped up on the bed and hugged me. "Oh thank you Hinata! Tobi will be a good boy and help out as well!" I suddenly felt nervous. "U-ummm, that won't be a problem. I'm used to cleaning." I said quietly. "Awwww, Hinata is a good girl! Sasori is lucky to have you!" I blushed at his comment and stood up.

Where to start? I went over to pick the chair up and set it in its original spot. Tobi had climbed in the bed to watch me like Kakuzu wanted him to do. I started to put the books back on the shelves, I'd organize them later… I picked up the needles that were scattered throughout the floor and reached under desks to scrape them out to make sure I didn't miss any. "Sasori will enjoy having you around! You're a girl, you can clean, and you're really nice!" Tobi said happily.

I smiled at his compliments and put the pins back into the container they were in before Hell broke out in here. I walked over to Sasori's desk to look and make sure his creation he was working on hadn't been damaged. "Hinata, Tobi is going to go now, that big jerk Hidan won't dare pick on Hinata again!" He said before he dashed out of the room. I enjoyed his company, now I was all alone.

I was used to being alone, but in a place like this I surely didn't like it. I sighed and sat down in Sasori's seat and started to examine the puppet. Everything looked all in order from when it was last left here, but right now I was bored and wanted something to keep my mind occupied off of the loneliness.

I checked the hands first to make sure things were alright with them. I made sure not to activate any secret traps or blades the puppet may have had installed on it. I made sure the fingers were attached properly, along with the wrist joints and other parts. I noticed a small crack in the wood right on where the shoulder was, I dug through the drawers until I found the bottles that Sasori had shown to me.

I got 3 different bottles; one for filling in the crack, another for painting, and the other for polish. I filled in the crack watching carefully not to make a mess of it. I blew on it to make it dry faster. I waited about 3 minutes after poking at it to make sure it wasn't still wet before I painted over it to make sure that the filling was dry enough. I painted over it so it blended in well so it goes unnoticed that it was once a weak point on the puppet. Afterwards, I waited for the paint to dry before coating it with polish making sure not to make it uneven. I blew at it a little and laid it down gently.

* * *

"Well done." I heard as hot breath heated the back of my neck and right ear. I felt chills go up my spine. I turned around to see Sasori peering over at the puppet I had fixed up a little. I felt afraid at how he had gotten so close to me without me noticing. "You owe me much more than that though." He stated calmly while he wrapped his arms around my neck gently. I felt extremely uncomfortable, was he hitting on me? "Wh-what are you doing?" I asked nervously. "Nothing." He calmly stated.

I felt him brush his lips against my cheek and neck. My heart started pounding heavily and my breathing got heavier as well. "S-Sa-Sa…" Was all I muttered out. I felt his arms slide from around my neck. "You smell nice…" He mumbled ignoring my stuttered attempts of his name. I felt his arm slide down my upper back. "I-I-I-..I…" I felt my face turn red, he _was_ hitting on me. He applied pressure on my back making me go forward a bit. He came over to my side slowly and bent down; he slipped his other arm under my legs lifting me up.

"Wh-What are y-you d-d-doing?" I yelled out. "Nothing." He stated simply again. I'm getting sick of this answer. I started thrashing in his arms. He threw me on the bed and I went to get up and run until I felt as if all my muscles were out of my control. I laid still on the edge of the bed where I was stopped from escape. I glanced over at him terrified; he was lying on the bed with one arm propping him up and the other outstretched with glowing strings hanging from his fingertips, they seemed to be flowing down over the bed and onto me. His eyes held lust and a little bit of boredom.

I couldn't move my arms or legs, only my fingers, toes and head. "Wha…" I muttered. He started twitching his fingers making my limbs move. "Come here Hinata…" He said; his tone of voice was a new one. Seductive… I felt my face blaze with heat as he forced me to get up and crawl towards him. He smirked at my face, "S..stop, Sas-Sasori… p-please.." I begged. "You're mine…" He muttered darkly with his eyes squinting into a soft glare. He pushed me to the bed and got on top of me. "If anyone ever touches you again I swear that they won't get off easy again…" He muttered. I noticed he let the chakra strings go and I began trying to shove him off of me.

I failed as he pinned my wrists above my head, I started to kick at him until he trapped both of my legs between his. He still had that seductive and lustful look in his eyes. I started calming down the aggression level, the butterflies in my stomach never calmed down. He leant down to my neck and started to lick my cheek and jaw line. I turned my face towards his; he watched me with lust and amusement. I leaned in closer to him and gave him light kisses on the cheek.

He smirked at me and let my wrists go carefully; I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. "Happy that you changed your mind." He said soft and seductively. I blushed wildly as he placed his lips over mine; he reached his hand behind my head and pulled me in closer. I felt his fingers entangle in my hair as he spun his fingers around in my long indigo locks. He slid his tongue over my lips and I opened my mouth submissively. I felt his lips form a smirk which slightly embarrassed me. His tongue explored my mouth also he nibbled and licked my lips. I let out a moan of pleasure and pain at his love bites.

I heard him growl in pleasure as he left my mouth and started to trail kisses down my neck and onto my chest. I felt him pull up my shirt revealing my gray lacey bra. I felt a bit of shock and wrapped my arms securely over my chest. He gave me a look of disapproval and, once again, sent chakra strings onto my hands and arm joints. He twitched his fingers again and made my arms come up without effort; my cheeks turned an even darker shade of red when he pulled out a blade and cut my bra open letting the cups fall off of my breasts exposing them to his viewing pleasure. I started shaking a little and froze when he grasped one with his free hand.

"It's fine, I'll get you a new one tomorrow." He calmly stated. I whimpered a little as he ran his thumb over my hardened peak. "Wh..Wh-why are y-y-you doing th-this?" I moaned out. I felt something hard forming against my leg. He pinched my nipple earning a gasp of pain and pleasure from me. "You're mine Hinata, and maybe this will help you off of other guys." He muttered with a slight growl.

I breathed out in haste as he groped my breast and started molding it in his hand. "Ahhh…" I moaned out. He smirked at me. "Going to let me continue or do I just have to bind you," He paused and slipped his hand under my baggy pants and passed my underwear. I let out a squeak of surprise as he slid his finger over my clit and then rubbed it in circles as if trying to experiment my reactions to it. I clinched my eyes shut and started shaking with anxiety and pleasure. I let out more moans; he continued to slide it down the tight lips and carefully stuck his finger down, feeling my wetness. "While having your first." He said completing his sentence.

I thought about it but had problems comprehending what he was saying because of this event. I nodded slowly, he gave another soft smirk and let go of the strings again. He continued to wiggle his finger inside of me. "P-ple-please stop…" I huffed out. He leaned down and started to lick my breasts while keeping his finger inside of me, I kept taking in deep steady breaths; until he moved his mouth to my nipples.

He started licking, sucking, and nibbling at them causing me to whimper in pain and pleasure. I felt him push and pump his finger deeper inside of me. I squeaked and whimpered every time he pumped his finger inside of me. He trapped my other nipple in between his thumb and index and started to squeeze and rub it between them. I moaned louder to all of these new feelings and actions.

He got off of me and sat up; he began to pull at my pants and he tugged them off of my hips. "Liked your clothing style by the way…" He threw the pants onto the floor and then started to tug at my underwear; I reached my hands out for them protectively until he looked up at me with a warning look in his eyes. I slowly pulled my hands back and he gave a more approving look. He slid my underwear off and I closed my legs together tightly. He gave me a challenging look; I spread my legs in slight shock because of my natural submissive ways.

He gave me a pleased look as he pulled off his cloak to reveal his puppet features. "Hn, next time we do this you're going to participate…" He muttered in amusement. I felt my face get the brightest color of red I had ever experienced. He started to slide his pants off; out of habit I covered my eyes and shut them tight. "Hinata, I'd prefer you to look at me…" He said irritated with a hint of sadness. I felt a slight pain in my heart, had I hurt him? "I-I'm s-sorry, i-i-i-it's n-not you, I-I just never b-before…" I just shut up, I'm sure he understood what I meant. I opened my eyes to look at him; he hadn't pulled his underwear off yet.

"It's fine, I didn't mean to act so harsh towards you." He leaned down to me again and kissed my cheek and lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his movements; he was sliding his underwear off now. I felt my lower body being lifted in the air; he positioned himself between my legs and held them both apart. "This may be painful, but you'll get used to it." He said to me in an assuring tone of voice. I gripped on to the bed sheets and as started to rub himself against me.

I moaned to his movements and grip on tighter as he slid himself in carefully. "Sa-Sasori!" I gasped as he started to push himself in deeper, it felt painful and uncomfortable. He was stretching me out and he hadn't even broken through yet. He started to press it against my virgin wall. "S-Sasori, s-s-stop please! I-it's too big!" I gasped out as he started to thrust into me carefully. I screamed out a few times as he grasped onto me and held me close to him. "Relax." He grunted. When he pushed through I screamed in pain.

I latched my arms around his neck as he started to thrust a little bit faster. I was still screaming out from the pain. He pushed into me further and stopped letting my body get used to this new feeling. I was breathing in deeply and squeezing my arms around his neck. I nuzzled my face into his neck and started to sob. He kissed the top of my head and laid me down flat on my back again. He leaned in closer to I could hug on to his neck again. I kept sobbing with tears pouring down my cheeks. He continued to thrust into me harder than last time; he kept the same pace for a few thrusts and started to speed up. I kept crying from the pain that was shooting through my lower area and also the new experience.

He leant down and kissed me while thrusting into me deeper. I could tell he was about to finish because he was going faster and coming in harder. I gasped out as I felt a warm liquid spill inside of me; he kept in for about 3 minutes of kissing me and whispering soothing words to me.

He pulled out and rolled on the other side of me. I turned my back on him rolling on my side; he placed a hand on my arm. "Face me." I turned my view to him. He had a foreign look in his eyes. It looked almost loving. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I rolled over the best I could and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked up as I was about to fall asleep in his arms, he had an actual smile on his face. I smiled back up at him. I felt him kiss the top of my head as I started to drift off into a world of darkness.

* * *

Okay this was my first lemon I hope you guys liked it and it didn't suck too bad

please review!

~TFD


	11. Confession and Submission

Okay, thank you for your support HornyWolf and LightsBright for your support and helping me get on the story again. I kind of lost motivation after I lost one chapter(Like this one better though)because OfficeWord stopped working. Anyways, I'm back on track again and I plan on continuing this story!~TFD

* * *

I woke up to a painful feeling in my stomach, I went to roll over to find a more comfortable position to lay in until I felt pain shoot through my legs and lower area. I winced and my eyes shot open remember last night's events. I felt my cheeks burn red; I also felt shame at the thought of the 'Hyuuga Heiress' being tainted by the enemy of my once beloved village. I have definitely betrayed them...

I pulled the blanket up and clamped it to my chest as I felt my heart sting as if it were breaking. I betrayed my childhood crush, also my supposed..._ boyfriend..._ I felt my heart flutter at the thought of Naruto and me being together after so many years... Now it's all gone. Tears threatened to fall and I wasn't about to stop them.

I began to sob into the sheet until I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I flinched at the unexpected action, more than likely it was Sasori; the one that took me from my life. Also the one that took my innocence. My fist clinched the bedsheets tighter until I felt a warm slow breathing pattern flowing against my neck. He was still asleep, I often never really liked people breathing down my neck; it always made me nervous. At the moment it didn't seem so bad, it was actually soothing.

No. I can't let him get away with this. I felt my sharp pains... Damn, I forgot to eat last night because of that... distraction... I glared at the arm draped over me as I tried to slide my legs off of the bed. I gripped his wrist and threw it off more aggressively than I had planned; but it worked for me. I heard him shift a little. "Where are you going?" He asked boredly. "None of your business..." I snapped lightly. I felt a hand grab on to my wrist. I tried to rip my arm away from his grip, it didn't do much.

"You may be pissed off or sore or whatever in the Hell..." He yanked me onto the bed and underneath him. "But you will not act like a bitch towards me." he snapped at me. His words hurt me, even though they shouldn't have. I glared up at him despite my hurt feelings; he glared at me as well. "Get off of me..." I mumbled trying to calm my anger.

He rose his hand up as if to slap me; I clinched my eyes shut. I winced as I felt him gently place his hand against my cheek. "Hinata, look at me." His tone of voice was calmed but I could since slight agitation. I looked up at him without hesitation, I've learned already. "If you respect me, I'll do the same for you. I do not want to hurt you..." He muttered in a soothing tone. I felt more tears burn up as my heart fluttered.

No, I don't want this feeling... "S-stop..." I stuttered out. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Just stop, I can't." His expression, he seemed to be thinking. "Can't do what Hinata?" He asked me with his still soothing tone. "I...I can't.. B-be y-yours..." I muttered quietly. He narrowed his eyes at me. "And why not?" He asked curiously, more than angrily. "You... I just... You hurt me... a lot Sasori..." I saw his eyes soften as I used his name.

"How many times must everyone tell you? So many lose what they love on a daily basis. You may be an heiress but that changes nothing; you're still just like everyone else when it all comes down to it." He stated simply. "You th-think I don't know this? I know how to treat others, I'm n-not some spoiled b-brat that lives under h-her father's-" he cut me off by placing his index finger over my lips. "Shh. I know this, you're different Hinata." I moved my head a little trying to keep his hand away from my face.

"I'm just beginning to think that you use all those excuses as reasons to '_hate_' me; but you don't. Your little act doesn't faze me, you know just as well as me that this could happen to anyone." His eyes started to hold the same emotion as last night; not again... I need to get away from him. "Sa-Sasori?" I asked mainly for his attention. "Hmmm?" He hummed as he leaned his head against my cheek. "I-I haven't eaten anything for a while n-now..." He leaned up giving me his full attention. "I-I was w-wondering if you c-could get me.. something... maybe?" Sasori narrowed his eyes as if suspicious of something. "Very well then..." He muttered as he sat up off of me and began to get out of the bed. "Stay." He commanded.

He slightly closed the door and I started to feel my stomach twist in pain again. I pulled my knees to my chest and started to hug myself. Was he right? Do I actually not... hate him for everything he has done to me?... my friends...? I sat in silence for about 10 minutes letting all of these questions run through my mind until I heard soft footsteps.

Sasori walked into the room with a tray. It contained rice, fruit, a few vegetables, and a glass filled with tea. He set it on my lap and then sat next to me. "A-aren't you going to g-go and fix one of y-your puppets?" I truly didn't care about this question in particular. I'm just trying to get rid of him... "Nope." I felt my heart sink with hopelessness. "Besides, I wanted to keep you company." He almost purred. This was disturbing me...

I broke my chopsticks apart and then started to pick at my rice. I ate until he broke the long silence, "I got sick of everyone getting all close to you." He admitted, this time it was my turn to raise my eyebrow at his outburst. "I got so pissed off..." He seemed to of mumbled that statement with venom. "You let them all touch you, I had to pry them off of you." He was jealous of Deidara...? "I didn't...Know." I said to him quietly. "I didn't want to force myself on you, but I felt I had to." He admitted almost sadly.

"Well. I don't forgive you!" I snapped at him. He didn't even flinch, why do I even bother with this guy, I can't faze him, I can't change his mind, I certainly can't make him listen. "I don't blame you." He said calmly, he changes his tones and facial expressions so much; it's almost as if none of this ever happens. I kept picking at my rice as another long silence took over. I felt chills run up my spine as I felt my hair being moved around and played in. He was twirling his fingers in my hair and brushing his fingertips against my scalp lightly. It felt relaxing to me, I pretended to ignore his affectionate actions and continued to eat what was on my tray. I finished up my rice and fruit, I had picked through a few of the vegetables that I actually liked. I drank down the rest of my tea savoring its flavor.

"Do you hate me, Hinata?" he finally broke the silence. I pondered the answer to his question and then I sighed in defeat. "No..." I placed the partially empty tray next to me. I felt his fingertips run through my fingers even more gracefully than before, it sent tingles down my body. He moved from my hair and down to my shoulders; this sent even more stings of excitement through my body. He ran his fingers gently over my shoulder blades. I let out a soft whimper. I felt his body shift on the bed as he leaned over to give me a soft and slow kiss on the cheek. "Stop..." I said almost below my breath but just enough for him to hear me. He placed his freehand on my other cheek and pressed me closer against his lips.

It made my heart feel warm even though I didn't want to feel that way for Sasori. "Please..." I begged. "No." He groaned out with his lips still pressed to me. I felt his tongue glide along my cheek; I felt my heart flutter more. He grabbed my chin and turned my face towards him after he finally stopped. He seemed to be studying me. He placed his lips on mine; I felt my entire body heat up. He gripped onto my shoulders and pushed me onto the bed gently; never breaking the kiss. He glided his tongue along my lips asking for entry. I refused to let him in even though I felt a million butterflies brushing against my heart and stomach.

He seemed to growl with impatience and slid his fingers over my sides gently. I still didn't open up for him. He got more rough with the kiss, he was probably bruising my lips right about now. I gasped as I felt him grip my thigh unexpectedly. He took his chance without wasting a second and forced his tongue into my mouth. I tried to suppress the moans of pleasure that threatened to escape my throat. I felt his tongue brushing against mine and not leaving any spots unexplored in my mouth. Eventually, a moan slipped; I felt him smirk against my lips. This made my face heat up at my weakness.

He entangled his fingers into my hair and pulled my head closer to him to deepen the kiss. I kept moaning unable to suppress it anymore. This only made his smirk grow wider, or was it me that was kissing back making his smirk grow? I can't contain myself any longer. I wrapped my tongue around his; he took this as submission and laid down on me; I felt the light pressure of his body resting upon mine as he continued to stroke and kiss me. He soon broke away from me. I was gasping for breath and he was just staring at me with a longing and achieved look in his eyes. I let my bangs fall in my face from embarrassment only for him to reach up and brush them out of my eyes. He held my chin and gave me another firm kiss on the lips.

"There's no way you can hate me." he confirmed with victory. He stood up and went over to his desk carrying on with his work. I sat there feeling a bit confused and embarrassed of what I had allowed him to do. Worst part is, I gave him what he wanted.

* * *

~TFD


	12. Respect

My heart continued to flutter at his actions and words. I was slowly falling for him; that's something that should never happen. Then I felt my heart sink; why shouldn't it? I questioned myself. I'm so foolish; but an interesting question, why shouldn't it ever happen? Because of my village? Because of his title? Because of what he had done? He is still a person. I hated this feeling; a feeling of being narrow-minded.

I always felt that I understood more of what another was going through, but now I truly felt that was what I was being. He is still a person; he just had other interests and duties other than what I have, or had. I still felt a loyal tie between my village and heart; despite the gash through my village symbol. I placed my hand over the reflecting metal around my neck. Was this truly it? I can't give up. Not after working so hard to get somewhere in my life. I was almost sure that I was indeed; not being narrow-minded. It was just my spirit rising from the unknown void within me.

My legs are too sore for me to be running distances now; especially without stopping. There is a flaw however, by the time I am feeling better Deidara will more than likely be his old self again. This is my only time to get away from them both. I can't wait for the both of them to go on a mission; they'll more than likely have a majority of the Akatsuki guarding me and watching my every move.

"Hinata." I heard his soft voice call for my attention. I looked over at him to see that he had put down the tools. "Yes?" I questioned him to show I had acknowledged his call. "I want you to go and socialize with the other members. I'd hate to have you in here for the rest of your life; besides... I can't keep giving Kakuzu all of my money just because you feel more content around him." He grumbled. "Yes, Sasori." I muttered while still thinking ahead for certain plans.

"Go on, I trust you enough to not run out on me again." I nodded even though he wasn't looking at me. I stood up and slowly made my way to the door. "You might want to get dressed in something you feel more comfortable in. I looked down to notice that I was in light clothing that I assumed belonged to the redhead. Baggy black shorts and a skin-tight gray T-shirt, he must of dressed me after I fell asleep. I might as well go wash up a bit; no doubt I smelled of sweat and...Sasori.

Not a good impression for meeting with the rest of the group. I gathered my old clothes that had been cleaned and went into the bathroom. I pulled a rag from the small cabinet and went over to the sink. I let it soak in the warm water as I gazed at myself in the mirror again. I removed my clothing and picked up the soaked and steaming rag, i brushed it against my body gently and made sure to scrub off the smell that I considered horrible. I could still feel Sasori's hands gliding along my body; it sent chills and excitement through me. I tried to brush them off as I slid on the clean clothes and ran a brush through my slightly unruly indigo hair.

I left out still feeling a bit of soreness and pain in my leg and hip region. I disliked the uncomfortable feeling. I felt a grip on my wrist after I left out of the bathroom, then followed by lips being firmly pressed upon my neck. I whimpered a little in response to the redhead's advancements. He let go of me then made his way to his desk which now contained many scrolls on the surface. I made my way out before he decided to do more than that.

I quickly moved down the slightly familiar hallways that led to the room that served as the living room. I seen the old faces from before. Kakuzu and Hidan seemed to be having a conversation on something; Kakuzu nodded towards me to acknowledge my presence and then Hidan seemed to snarl at me. I just glared at the silver haired-immortal. I seen Itachi and Kisame, Itachi ignoring me as normal and Kisame seemed to of flashed me a flirtatious, toothy grin. My cheeks turned a light pink at Kisame's smile then i remembered what Sasori had told me and brushed it off quickly. Someone that is normally here seemed to be missing, until i felt hands clamp on to my shoulders. "Hina! Tobi is happy you came out of Grumpy's room!" He shouted, of course. Tobi was the one that seemed to be missing.

I giggled at Sasori's nickname; at least it was the truth. "Tobi missed you!" He said excitedly in my ear. "Aww, I missed you too, Tobi." I said with a grin. It was true, Tobi was more than likely the sweetest one to me. Well, subtracting Deidara; Tobi however was the most innocent one. He wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me tightly to him in a hug. His embrace made me feel warm. I noticed a few of the members staring at us; my face heated up a little then I heard a voice. "Ooooh, don't want me to tell Sasori that you're cheating on him, do you?" I felt embarrassed as I looked up to notice it was Kisame. He had a mischievous and playful grin plastered on his face. I let out a sigh which earned a laugh from the blue skinned-man.

"So, Hinata, what brings you to this part of the hideout?" Kisame questioned me with curiosity. "Well..." I trailed off and began to gain my old habit of fiddling with my fingers. "Sasori, wanted me to get to know everyone... better." I finished. "Well, Ms. Stutter-Bitch, what if we don't want to get to know you?" I didn't have to look at the person to know that Hidan was the one who made came up with that question. "I don't believe I asked you for your smart ass comment." I snarled at him. He glared at me and looked as if he were about to get up for another rematch. "Hidan, calm down; stop being such an ass towards her." Kisame defended me; he seemed to be standing up as well. Oh no, not another fight...

"Shut the fuck up, fish bitch." This religious terrorist is starting to get on my nerves. "Kisame..." I mumbled, he looked over to me with concern. "I don't want you or anyone else to fight my battles." I said calmly. He looked more concerned and a bit angry at what I had just told me. "You... Want to fight Hidan?" He asked as if he were confused. "It's the only way to earn respect and get people to shut up around here... correct?" I asked while eying Hidan. He had a large, bloodthirsty smirk on his face. "Oh fuck yeah, this is going to be fun." He said with a hint of excitement. "Hidan! I don't want blood all over the furniture." Kakuzu yelled out. "Oh shut the fuck up you whiny bitch. I'll take it to the training room." He said darkly. "Show me." I commanded the silver haired-man.

"Follow me, bitch." He said with a mix of pride and excitement. It seemed as if everyone were following, Itachi seemed to of taken interest in the fight while the others were there to pry him off of me before it was too late. "Hina! Don't do it! Tobi thinks you will get hurt!" Tobi cried after me. "Tobi, I'll be okay. This is probably something I need, I've been out of practice for so long." I muttered to Tobi and whoever else cared to listen. "Fucking excuses." Hidan mumbled. I tried to glare a hole in the back of his head.

"Are you sure that you want to do this, Hinata?" Kisame said to me below a whisper. I glanced at him to look up at his concerned eyes. "It's the only way." I whispered back. "He respects no one..." He explained. "I don't care..." I groaned in slight annoyance. Do I really look that weak? If I don't fight for myself then I'm surely going to turn into who I used to be...

* * *

After we finally came to a halt in front of some double doors Hidan for some odd reason held the door open for me. "After you." He said without profanity which surprised me; he seemed to of made up for it by his sickening tone. No turning back now... I walked in casually. I looked behind me to notice Hidan following me; the others were back outside of the door. Itachi was holding Tobi by his collar so he wouldn't follow as well. The room was dark and was only lit by the door being opened.

Hidan made his way to one side of the room while I took my side opposing to his. "Oh come the fuck on, I don't see why you dumb asses are even accompanying her! Not like I'm going to kill her or anything like that!" He shouted at the other members. I glanced over at them. They all had a look of wariness and disbelief. "Fine! bitches..." He grumbled. "Ready bitch?" I glared at him for his smart comments. "I've been waiting for you to get done with your complaining." I said with a smirk.

He glared at me as he positioned his scythe to his side and began charging at me. I let my byakugan activate, I'm fully rested and I have a decent amount of chakra. Perfect. I glared at him through my byakugan as he got closer and closer. I waited for him to start slicing at my legs until I jumped over the tri-bladed scythe and made an attempt to kick him in the face. He evaded my kick but stumbled backwards clumsily. "That the best you can fucking do?" He yelled as he lunged at me. I lifted myself off the ground while griping on hand on his shoulders and flipping myself behind him. I quickly turned to hit him in the back of his head. "The fuck?" He yelled out as his head flew forward. I took my chance to quickly examine his blades. The blades didn't seem all that dangerous, not for killing. Then what was its purpose?

He gripped the scythe handle more tightly and began to turn on his heels to swing at my torso. I jumped backwards and then charged for him while he had to regain his stance. My hands were glowing with chakra as I hit him at the place where his heart should be. He stumbled backwards again trying to recover from my attacks; I dropped to the ground and kicked his legs, knocking him from under his feet.

"Fuck!" He bellowed as he fell to the ground. I jumped back a few feet from him, as he stood up quickly. I had a smirk played upon my features as he growled at me in annoyance. "Lucky fucking shot." He growled at me. "I don't need luck." I calmly stated. I looked over to the guys, there seemed to be another form. It was Sasori; I felt nervous instantly.

"You going to give up, bitch?" He asked in almost disbelief. "Oh, because your little fuck toy is here now?" He asked me with a cocky grin. I glared at him. "Shut the Hell up!" I yelled in aggravation and lunged at him again. He evaded all of my attacks. He seemed so clumsy compared to me. I ran up the wall with my chakra focused on my feet; I made sure i was quiet upon walking amongst the highest parts of the wall, it was dark and hard to see me from the lack of light in the dimly lit room. I smirked and pulled out 3 kunai being sure not to hit them together. I wanted to make less noise as possible.

I began aiming at the back of his neck. "Where are you! Fucking pussy!" I grinned and launched the Kunai at him he went to turn his head as 1 zipped past his ear. I heard him yell out more in anger as one hit him in the neck and the other hit him in his forehead. "Fucking shit! Damn bitch!" He yelled in anger, he looked as if he were about to run up the wall after me. His face was blood red and the kunai stayed protruding out of his head and neck. I noticed the others took that as the time to break up the fight. Suddenly I felt a presence next to me. I turned slowly so it wouldn't scare me as much. It was Sasori, he was resting on the wall next to me, watching them restrain Hidan.

"Had enough fun today, Hinata?" He asked me; his tone held annoyance and amusement. I looked down at Hidan to see the same threads that Kakuzu had used on him not too long ago, Tobi was once again on his back, Kisame was in front of him holding his sword up encase he broke free. Itachi was still standing at the door. "Sure..." I mumbled. "Do you ever get tired of pissing him off?" He questioned me. "Not really. He starts it..." I grumbled. "Hn. Let's go..." He wrapped his arm around my waist and jumped off of the wall while holding me close to him.

"Redheaded-bitch!" I heard Hidan yell out. "Take your fuck toy out of here! She's fucking annoying and she sucks!" He really pisses me off. "Hn, I'd say you suck; letting a mere girl out-smart you in combat." He replied calmly. "Fuck you bitch!" He yelled out again. Sasori shrugged his shoulders and tightened his arm around my waist forcing me to walk with him.

* * *

~TFD


	13. Bonding and Planning

Okay to clear things up and to also get an explanation.

Akahina97:

I'm explaining why Sasori seemed to of tried to degrade Hinata, also thank you for enjoying my story so far (:

This is one of Sasori's quotes that I had dug up from Narutopedia.

(About Chiyo and Sakura) "_It's embarrassing, really... How long does it take to finish off one little girl and an old hag... I never thought I'd have to resort to my best puppets..._"

Calling Hinata "a mere girl" is just an idea I got from one of his quotes, it seemed to of fit for him.

Also I'm not sure what me being male or female has to do with my story. My profile clearly tells that I am female.

Anyways, now that I hope I got that cleared up on any other angry readers. On with this chapter!

~TFD

* * *

I felt his hand tighten on mine as he walked me down the hallway in a slightly quick pace. Was he always in a hurry? I felt an urge to test this as I tried to slow down my pace, now it seemed like he was dragging me. "What are you doing?" He asked in slight annoyance. "Nothing. Just walking." I simply stated. It was the truth, no?

I heard him give out a sigh to my answer. I refuse to give this up despite him or any other members having feelings for me, why should I stay? Did I not deserve my happiness? I hated sounding conceited, I've suffered enough in order to know the difference between being as frail as a butterfly and as shallow as a mud puddle. I whimpered a little feeling Sasori's arm drape over me. What are you thinking about? "You." I said with a hint of sarcasm. I watched a smirk play upon his lips.

"Hm, I was thinking of you too." He said cockily. I glared at him then rolled my eyes. I felt his arm get heavier as he rested it lazily on my shoulders. "Get off of me!" I snapped. "If I don't?" He asked stoically. "You going to beat me up? Good luck with that one." He said with another smirk playing on his features. "You're a piece of work you know that?" I said angrily. His smirk grew at my comment. "Obviously."

When we arrived at his door he opened it like Hidan had done for me. I walked in casually. "You don't impress me." He followed in after me. "As if I'm trying to. I would if I wanted to." He sounded almost sure of himself. "Sasori, I have a question for you." I mumbled innocently. This seemed to of softened him up a little because his cocky look seemed to fade. "What is it, Hinata?" He asked curiously. "What makes cocky bastards like you?" I asked still sounding innocent. His curious look faded and he had a look of aggravation. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Go to sleep, Hinata." He commanded me. "If I don't?" I asked in a bored tone trying to mock his question from earlier. "Now whose the 'piece of work' here?" He asked in annoyance. "Still you." I said with a mocking grin. He gave a slight glare and it faded as fast as it came. "Hn." He grunted.

I walked over to the bed and started pulling my shoes off. I noticed his calm and curious gaze resting on me. "What are you staring at?" I asked him slightly disturbed. He shook his head and walked over towards his scrolls again. My legs are starting to feel better again. Maybe if Deidara is still off somewhere and I was feeling up to running again... Maybe, just maybe. I can warm up to Sasori more, earn his trust within a few hours. Bonding with him made me feel kind of odd. But I have to if I ever want to get out of here.

I took in a silent deep breath as I stood up thinking of how I should go about doing this. I walked over to Sasori after thinking that he seemed to respond to conversation more than physical contact, that can come later. "What brings you over here?" He said with a mix of sarcasm and curiosity. "I want to get to know you better..." I muttered to him while trying to sound serious and interested. "Hn. What is your opinion on art, Hinata?" I never thought he'd ask of my opinion so I stood there for a bit searching for a logical answer.

"Well, it depends on the cases. There's music, paintings, crafting, and also natural beauty such as waterfalls and rainbows." I started off. He turned his attention to me seeing that I was giving sensible statements this time. I continued, "Beauty in nature is what I look at the most though. However, there are many interesting masterpieces made by artists and others that like expressing their feelings through poetry and other crafts." I finished. I hope he accepts that. It seemed as if I were babbling; but it was how I felt. I spent so much time admiring Shino's insects, and also the naturally cute Akamaru. After spending time in the woods and practicing my jutsu alone I always admired the waterfalls, rivers, and landscapes.

"I see." Sasori stated, I guess he did take that as an answer. He turned his attention back to the scroll that he was holding; am I that boring to lose his attention like that? "What are you reading?" I asked him with faked curiosity even thought I really didn't care. "Oh... Nothing. He closed the scroll back up and laid it at the top of the pile careful not to make them collapse.

"What got you so interested in me all of a sudden?" He asked with heavy suspicion in his tone. "Umm..well, I just... thought that maybe I'd get to know you... You know, since I'm going to be spending the rest of my days with you?..." I said more as a question than an answer, hoping he'd buy it. He stared up at me in suspicion, the look in his eyes seem to say that he was trying to read me.

I felt nervous that he'd catch on. Even if he did accept my answer I'd surely think that he'd catch on before I even tried this act. He stood up and draped his arm over me again. I felt my cheeks heat up. He didn't have his normal cocky or bored look, it held interest and confidence. He led me over to the bed and pushed me down by my shoulders. He took the spot next to me as we continued our conversation on the subjects of Art, puppetry, and his slightly sickening process of converting people into puppets, including himself.

It's not that I found his process completely disgusting; it was actually interesting and complex. During our conversations he had actually advanced on me a little by stroking my hair, back, and cheek. Nothing too affectionate, but I could tell he was flirting a little. It kills me to admit it but I enjoyed our bonding time. He did impress me, I guess he was sure of himself.

If I did want to start my plans with escaping; I'd better start kissing up to him now. It embarrassed me to do all of these flirtatious actions. I held my breath as I leaned my head onto his shoulder and pressed my side to his while he continued his new topic of his childhood. He watched me as he kept telling me his story; he seemed to of enjoy my body against his because of his body motions and the way he looked and spoke to me. He seemed to have a softness to his stare. His voice also seemed more alluring to me.

This was making me nervous but, not scared of what he'd do to me if I let our actions towards each other continue. I held my breath a for about 5 seconds as I began to nuzzle my cheek into his neck. I seen a light smirk play on his lips as he was near finished with his story. He seemed to be planning something; I felt my cheeks heat up at what might happen when he was done.

His childhood story made my heartache in pain, it somewhat gave me the same feeling I had felt when I witnessed Naruto growing up over the years and also about Gaara when I found out about his past. I heard him say his last word making me awaken from my thoughts. I looked up at him, his lips twisted into a smirk. When I seen this I could of sworn that every fiber in me screamed 'oh shit!'.

I felt myself being pressed against the bed gently by my shoulders. Sasori leaned over me with the same soft look in his eyes that seemed to contain a bit of sadness. His childhood must have triggered this. He leaned down closer to me and lightly brushed his lips over mine. I felt my cheeks flare with heat. He kissed me along my jawline trailing down to my neck. My lip quivered in response and the butterflies within me had been set free again.

I cried out in shock and pleasure as I felt him bite at my neck. "Sa-Sasori." I breathed out his name. I heard him chuckle as he kept nibbling at the one spot on my neck. He moved to my ear and started nibbling at my ear. I cried out again and wrapped my legs around his hips. I couldn't control myself this time. Or is it that I didn't want to? I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to run my fingers through his red, messy hair. He brushed his hands down my sides as he nipped playfully at my ear. His hand stopped in its tracks as it began to softly rub the side of my breast. I couldn't suppress a moan to his soft caresses. He continued his way down and stopped to rub my hips. he continued his way back up after rubbing my thighs. He repeated the process of rubbing my curves while he kissed me on my lips and neck.

He climbed off of me making me groan from his absence. He smirked at me. "We can continue this some other night." He said with a mischievous tone. I blushed at his comment as I sat up in the bed. I positioned myself on my side of the bed, but closer to him than I normally was. I watched as he walked around cutting off the lights and then made his way back to the bed. He shed his cloak and laid down next to me. He noticed my closeness and must of taken it as permission to embrace me; he tugged me into a hug and held me close to him. He ran his fingers through my hair like he had done before; it made me feel drowsy and relaxed.

The butterflies in my stomach however, did not calm at all. I had many thoughts running through my head; I feel that I'm falling for this criminal. It goes against everything of the Leaf Village; but do I honestly care anymore right now? I don't even know the answer. I nuzzled my cheek into his neck finding comfort by his form. I did work so hard at becoming what I am now; should I really give this up for the puppet-master that lies next to me? It's best if I get sleep, I'm really in no condition to be answering my own questions.

I felt myself starting to drift off after a while of him stroking my hair and kissing my cheeks and forehead.

* * *

Please no flames .

It's a little hard to get Sasori's affectionate side since it never showed what he was like when having one!

~TFD


	14. Seducing the Master

Warning, this contains a lemon.

Hope you're all enjoying my story so far!

~TFD

* * *

When I awoken the next morning I found myself in an empty bed. I replayed what had happened last night over and over; I felt my cheeks turn that familiar shade of red as I felt more butterflies in my stomach. I shook my head and mentally batted them away. I looked over to see fresh clothes sitting beside me along with a note.

_' -Hinata_

_Don't try to starve yourself again; there are edible things in the kitchen._

_I won't be back for a few hours so Kisame will be watching over you. Stay out of trouble; meaning stay away from Hidan._

_ -Sasori'_

Awww no fun today; guess I can't play with Hidan again. But I can't make that promise if he starts shit with me. I stood up while scooping up the clothes and made my way towards the bathroom.

* * *

I started towel-drying my hair after I had gotten out of the bathtub. Was there something I was going to think about? I pondered my thoughts of this morning then last night. How could I forget? I have to make my decision. I'm already coming to an understanding that I'm developing feelings for him; or is it just Stockholm syndrome? Either way, I'm still developing feelings for him.

I quickly put my clothes on as those thoughts traced through my mind. I need to come up with my answer quickly before it's too late or I make a horrible mistake. I walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the door. I wonder where Kisame is if I'm supposed to be followed around by him?

I walked outside of the room and headed down the hallways that lead to the kitchen. I noticed that only Kisame and Tobi were in there. "Hinata! Tobi is happy to see you again!" He cheered out as he ran towards me with his arms wide open. I felt shocked because of his embrace and then I couldn't breathe the next second. "T-Tobi... N-n-neeeed, a-air..." I choked out. "Tobi is sorry!" He shouted as he let go of me. "I-it's okay..." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Tobi is a good boy?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded my head. "Yaaaaay!" He cheered out and ran out of the kitchen. "Handful isn't he?" Kisame asked with a smirk. I sighed at his comment, I didn't want to be rude or lie about Tobi.

I walked over to the refrigerator to see what varieties I had to choose from. I scanned the rails and shelves for something that looked appetizing to me. I stopped looking when I noticed a supply of fruit on the bottom shelf. I reached down to inspect the types of fruit and to also see if they were still any good. I pulled some grapes, an apple, and a few strawberries from the bags of fruit and into a bowl.

I closed the door and walked over to wash them thoroughly; the whole time I felt Kisame's gaze on me. "You seen Sasori's note I'm guessing?" He asked with a bit of boredom. "Yes." I replied. Small talk. I sat back down from across Kisame and started to pick at my selected fruit. Then a quick thought traced my mind. "So, when is Deidara going to be back?" I asked with concern hinted in my tone so hopefully he wouldn't suspect that I was scheming to get out again; and not get caught this time.

"Well... That's kinda where Itachi and Kakuzu are at," I raised my eyebrow a little. "Well, Deidara had a horrible attitude when Sasori brought the both of you back to base. It seemed that he pissed off my partner. So he's not going to be showing his face for about 2 to 3 days at the most." He finished. "So, what you're saying is; that Itachi is... hurting Deidara?" I asked with a little worry. "Pretty much; I doubt physically though." I felt a little confused. "What does Kakuzu have to do with it?" He shifted in his seat a little. "Well, he might need him for stitching and other medical purposes encase things get out of hand." He said rather calmly.

"I see..." I mumbled. I didn't feel it was my fault anymore. Deidara had gotten himself in trouble; right? "Kisame, when is Sasori supposed to get back?" I asked Kisame, this one I needed to know. He took his time to answer this one. "Well, about another hour." I nodded, about a whole hour to make my decision. "Heh, I didn't know you had it in ya!" I stared up at him in confusion. "Wh-what?" I asked in confusion. "Ya know! You pissed Hidan off so bad the other day!" He said in excitement and a little bit of amazement. "Um, I guess so." I said calmly despite my increased pride hidden on the inside.

"Well, I'm going b-back to my room." I said while turning around to leave. "Damn, that means I don't need to follow you or nothing. Well today is going to be boring." He said in boredom and annoyance. "S-sorry." I apologized quickly. "Nah, don't worry about it." I nodded to him and turned around to leave the kitchen and into the long hallways. I started thinking to myself on how to handle the plan now that it was all coming so quickly. Do I really want to do this? Is it worth it? I nodded to myself; I may be impure now, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still in love with Naruto and that as far as I know; I'm still the Hyuuga heiress. I have to do it. I have to get out of here.

* * *

I was wearing clothes that felt so very uncomfortable on me; tight clothes. I wore the red bra and underwear Sasori had gotten for me. The shirt I'm wearing is fishnet and I'm also wearing tight shorts. I awaited him while leaning against the wall that was next to the door. After about 2 minutes of thinking my thoughts had been interrupted by slow footsteps. I waited there just encase it wasn't Sasori. I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest as the doorknob turned and opened the door with a '_click_'.

I watched as he walked right past me and stopped in his tracks as if scanning the room. He turned around and I made my move. He looked at me in slight shock as I embraced him in a tight hug and started kissing on his neck. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then trailed my tongue to his lips. He wrapped his arms around me and started to suck on my tongue. I let out a small whimper and began to nibble on his lower lip. He groaned with a smirk and leaned down to kiss and nibble on my neck. I felt sharp pains of pleasure being sent through out my body.

I clinched my eyes shut and held my breath as I reached down to his lower area and began to rub in between his legs. He let out a groan of pleasure, and by now my face is flaring a brilliant shade of red. I pushed through my nervous barrier and started to rub and stroke him through his clothing. I wasn't very experienced in this department. I felt his breathing increase against my neck as he laid his head on my shoulder obviously enjoying my touch. He gave constant light groans as I started to rub him a little faster. I reached my hand inside his pants, it felt warm from his body heat. I started stroking him through his underwear earning more groans. I felt his heart rate increase against my chest. I gave him a light squeeze making him cringe in result; I felt his length getting harder as I firmly held him. After a few seconds I let go, earning a groan of almost disappointment.

I slipped my hands from his pants; he laid against my shoulder for about 10 seconds catching up on his breathing. Suddenly he lifted me up bridal style; I flinched from his hasty actions. He carefully laid me on the bed and crawled on top of me. He bit me hard on my neck causing the skin the break. I started to yell out until he crashed his lips against mine. His tongue pushed violently into my mouth. He rubbed his hands against along my curves as our tongues intertwined.

I wrapped my legs around his hips and he started to thrust against me. It sent pleasure and excitement throughout my body; I couldn't suppress my constant moaning. He started kissing my jawline while applying a small amount of pressure to me as he cupped my breasts. I gasped and tried to catch my breath. My heart felt as if it were about to pop out of my chest. He pulled my shirt up and began to fondle my chest. I felt him pull my bra up and wrap his lips around my throbbing peak. "Sa-Sasori..." I moaned out his name. He started to nibble and suck at my breast. I moaned out to him again as he brushed his thumb across my other nipple.

He yanked my shirt off of me along with the bra. He started to lick and trail kisses along my stomach. He tugged off my shorts and slipped 2 of his fingers past my underwear and into my wet lips. I cringed as he teased my clit; I felt my arms and legs tremble a little. I looked up at him; he had a look of achievement and lust in his eyes. He pulled his fingers out and started to shed his cloak. I felt my heart throb so quickly that it almost hurt. I watched as he pulled off his pants and hovered over me. I reached my arms up to wrap my arms around his neck. He pulled my knees upward to help slide off my underwear. He positioned himself over me and began to insert himself.

I gasped dug my nails into him. He laid his cheek against mine as I held him close while he started carefully thrusting into me. I grunted and moaned as my heart rate increased more. I wrapped my legs around his hips again and grip on to him tighter. I continued to moan and dig my nails into him. He sat up and made my legs come from around him; he gripped on to my hips and started to slam himself into me. I gasped loudly as all of the waves of pleasure were sent throughout my body. "Sasori!" I yelled out to him. He quickened his pace and also slammed in harder. I continued to gasp and moan at his thrust and so often calling out his name.

After about 5 more minutes of pleasure he released inside of me. I moaned out and laid my head against the pillow trying to catch my breath. He laid back against me; I felt his hot breath tickle my neck and make a few strands of my hair dance around. I wrapped my fingers through his hair. After about 2 minutes of breathing and resting he pulled out of me making both of us groan a little. He got off of me and laid down next to me; he reached his hand out and starting twirling my hair between his fingers. "Thought you would have never..." He said in disbelief. I leaned over placing my lips against his. He kissed back lightly and pulled away.

"S-Sasori, you look tired. Maybe you should r-rest?" I suggested. "Maybe..." He trailed off as he rested his head on his pillow. "For a few hours..." He finished. He rolled over with his back facing me. I too laid there for 15 minutes trying to recover and also make sure that Sasori was asleep by listening to his breathing pattern. I sat up quietly extremely careful not to wake him. Then I tested my legs to make sure I could run and walk correctly. It was slightly sore but I could bear with it. I crept towards the door and then nearly jumped out of my skin when I heart Sasori shift in the bed. He had not awoken so i quickly slipped outside the door.


	15. Deidara's Assault

Hey... Sorry about taking so long to update; I spent the night at my friend's house and then I got sick and still am sick. Anyways; another reason is that I could of chosen 2 different ways for this story to steer, making the story either shorter and easier to write or longer but effecting future relationships and a possible sequel to this story if I ever get that one wrapped up. So I decided to go the easy way for this being my first chapter story.

~TFD

* * *

I ran down the hallway. I felt extremely paranoid, anything could jump out and grab me when it came to this place. It was crawling with S-ranked criminals; even though I had befriended a select few of them. I felt my heart pounding in my ears as my legs nearly felt numb while I was running. I felt as though I never had so much adrenaline rushing through me in my entire life.

I ran down the same path that I took the last time I escaped the hideout. I felt a little confused and lost because I had taken random hallways just trying to hide from my captors. I found the turns that seemed the most right and familiar to me. I felt intense frustration when it turned out that I went down a few wrongs halls; then I had to take the consequence of running all the way back to where the right halls were.

I kept having to repeat myself for every wrong hall I took until I got lost. Suddenly I felt as if there were another presence. I never paid any attention to anyone but Hidan and Sasori's chakra signature; if it's neither of them then I'd have no idea whom I was up against; another reason to hurry. I rushed down another hallway finding it very familiar. I felt as if my entire body had been lit with firecrackers as I discovered the way that led out of here.

I lifted my feet quickly until I felt my oxygen being cut off and my feet never touch the ground. I felt instant shock rush throughout my body; I was paralyzed with fear. "Where you going, hmm?" I heard the familiar grunt making all of my shock wither away. Deidara. I sighed out feeling relieved it had not been Hidan or the Leader himself. "Dei-" I was cut off by his hand clenching my throat tighter.

"Shut up, I see your true colors now, yeah..." He said in disappointment and sadness. I felt confused as to of what he was saying. I quickly brought my hands up to his trying to wrench them off. I couldn't breathe anymore; I began to claw at his hands desperately. Suddenly, my face connected with the wall. My face stung and ached with a bit of numbness from the impact. I groaned out in pain feeling his hands loosen from around my throat. I was able to breathe but felt really uncomfortable.

"Think you could whore your way around the hideout, un?" He asked rather harshly. My eyes widened a little, he must have been talking about when I chose Sasori over him. When the truth was; I never really chose anyone. I actually liked them both, Deidara is sweet to me but... Right now it seems as if he is another person. He reminded me of Naruto, he protected me, and he tried to keep Sasori away from me that day.

"Answer me, un." I could tell his patience was failing him right now. "I-I don't kn-know what y-you mean Dei-" He crushed my face against the wall again. I turned my head so I my cheek got crashed against the wall instead. "Lying bitch, un." He snarled at me. "Don't act as if I'm stupid, yeah. My room is right beside Sasori's. So quick acting like you're fucking innocent, un!" He yelled out at me. Suddenly I understood everything he was telling me. He heard me and knew what I was doing when I evacuated the room. He was the one following me...

"D-Deidara... I..." I couldn't find the words. I had nothing to say really. He was right about me trying to get around the hideout... but whoring around? It all seemed so harsh; it was all necessary from my perspective. I felt shame wash over me. "I-It..." He cut into my sentence while I was trying to find the words. "And stop stuttering, I bet it's all a fucking act you play just to help yourself seem so weak to every, well sorry to burst your bubble..." He pulled my face from the wall again and then smashed it back down. " But it's annoying!" He shouted out.

"P..Please st-stop..." I mumbled out in pain. "I won't stop, un. You used my partner. You bitch, un." He growled out. I winced at the title he had given me. "...Deidara.. Please... S-stop." He didn't reply for a few seconds this time. "I cared about you, un. You used me too!" He threw me on the ground. I coughed out as the back of my head hit the rock-hard ground. I laid there feeling all of the pain in the back of my head rush all the way down to my, now sore, throat. I groaned at the burning sensations.

I heard him grunt and then felt his foot slam into my ribs. I gagged and clutched at the bruising area protectively. There was no way I could get out of this. "You will never use my partner or me every again, yeah." He muttered darkly. Nothing but pure pain and terror overtook my features. I felt tears form in my eyes. "I was foolish to start liking you, yeah." He reached down to me. I clenched my eyes shut with fear taking over my pain.

I felt his fingers entangle within locks of my hair. He started to lift me off the ground slowly by my hair. I cried out in pain as I felt my scalp burn as if it were screaming in pain. There's only one thing I could think to do right now. I screamed. He dropped me in surprise of my random outburst. "Shut the hell up, un!" He seethed at me. I felt the back of his hand collide with my bruised cheek. I yelped out in pain. I screamed again. I felt my mouth burn from him slapping me hard in the mouth. I felt blood gush out of my split lips. "I said shut up!" He yelled out at me. I tasted the irony liquid that flowed out of the cuts from my bruised and busted lips.

He raised up his hand, this time balled into a fist. I pulled my arms over my face and clenched my eyes shut. I never felt the impact anywhere on my body. Was he waiting for me to move my arms so he could give me a black eye or something? I waited for about 20 seconds until I heard a light gasp and then the sound of someone collapsing on the ground. I opened my eyes and cautiously cracked my arms apart just enough to see.

Deidara had fallen unconsciously on the ground. I trembled as I glanced on the other side of me. I watched as red eyes glowed intensely with black designs. It was Itachi. I felt my breathing stop as I realized he was only about a foot away from me. My lips trembled as his eyes locked with mine. His eyes softened a little while he looked me over. "Hn... Looks like he got to you before I did, Hyuuga." He said stoically. I didn't break eye contact, I barely even blinked. "Try something stupid like that again, and I won't save you next time." He said in the same tone. I closed my eyes as I tried to get up. Suddenly I felt all of my pain shoot through every fiber of me. I cried out in pain.

I heard him sigh in agitation. I felt like a burden, that's all I ever seemed to be. I felt tears start to seep through again. I am weak... "Don't start crying now. It's over." lifted my shaking hands up to my eyes and started to dab gently at the falling tears. "I..I-I'm too w-weak..." I said in a sorrowful tone. "Why d-did he t-take me...? I'm o-of no u-use..." I stated to more than questioned the Uchiha. "Tell me... Are you weak? Or is that just what people refer to you as?" I through his question through thoroughly. "B-both..." I stuttered out. He seemed to of remained silent. I tried to get up again only to fall back and hurt myself more. "Everyone has to start somewhere."

All of this felt like a dream. I felt his hand snake its way under my back to the center of my shoulder blades. I felt him firmly press against my back allowing me support to lean up. I accepted his help and sat up straight. My whole body burned in protest. "I...c-can't walk..." I said barely under a whisper. I heard him sigh again as he slipped his other arm under my legs making me pull my knees up. I winced at the aching muscles. "You're lucky that I'm doing this for you, Hyuuga. If you weren't a hostage to us or one of the members here I wouldn't have done this for you." I nodded lightly. It didn't sound like he was snapping at me or nothing. But it didn't sound so monotone either.

I leaned my head against his chest as he walked at a slow and steady pace leaving the unconscious blonde lying on the ground. I occasionally made a sigh or groan at all of the pain that burned on my bruised or cut up skin. "Why...did you h-help me?" I looked up at him awaiting his question. He kept looking ahead as he remained the same pace. I felt that I had a right to know. Why would the murderer of his own clan help an individual like me? "What you do is none of Deidara's business so he had no right to assault you. I despise him anyways. And I'm sure I saved his ass too, if Sasori found out that he killed or assaulted you then he might not hesitate this time to kill him and we can't afford to lose members right now." He said simply. He reminded me of Sasuke a lot. I nodded to show that I understood and laid my head on his chest again while trying to suppress all of the pain that was shooting through my body every time I moved or the Uchiha shifted me.

* * *

Okay sorry if Itachi seems OOC but I have no idea how Itachi would respond or act in this kind of situation. Plus, I'm still not feeling so well. I kind of rushed myself with this chapter because I should have went to bed about 2 hours ago so sorry if it's short. ): Hope no one is mad at me.

~TFD


End file.
